


Hard Truths

by jehc



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and crew must learn to deal with hard truths as she prepares to captain an generational ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seven of Nine, former Borg drone and current Astrometrics officer on the starship Voyager, looked up from her work station as the door of cargo bay two swished open. At the sight of her Capitan, Kathryn Janeway, Seven straightened up and put her hands behind her back. At 43 Janeway was a vibrant woman. Her command persona made her seem bigger then life. In spite of her petite stature, with just a look, the Capitan could leave a crewman shaking in his boots. Her command presence and inherent fairness inspired fierce trust and loyalty from the entire Voyager family. This included the Borg drone that she had kidnapped from the collective and helped to learn what it means to be an individual.

Seven waited patiently for the Capitan to speak, surprised when she did not. The Captain Moved in to the room and began to walk around the edges picking up odds and ends then putting them down again. She did not even acknowledge the officer’s presence. Watching silently Seven noticed the slump of the older woman’s shoulders and the slowness of her gait. Janeway shook her head as she realized that by her silence she was instigating yet another battle of wills with the young woman. She wondered who would speak first. At the same moment Seven realized the same thing and decided not to participate. Her concern for the Captain over road her competitive nature.

“May I be of assistance Captain?”

The blonds’ voice was cool and even, yet the unexpected sound made Janeway flinch. As the older woman looked up Seven was shocked to see the ravaged face before her. Dark circles accented the tired wrinkles around Janeway’s eyes. Her mouth was shaped in a grim line and the usual sparkle that graced her blue eyes was missing. Janeway looked away and continued to slowly circle the room.

“Captain?”

Seven was shocked at the woman’s uncharacteristic rudeness. The captain ran her hand over the many containers stored in the cargo bay and tapped her finger against the wall in a funny little rhythm. As she continued she did not look up. Seven’s concern was replaced by irritation and she moved quickly into Janeway’s path. With the Borg in her way she stopped. The Captain’s voice when she spoke was low and gravely. This was not the rich husky voice that made Seven’s heart quicken, but a slow scratchy whisper.

“Have you ever been tired Seven? So tired that you can barley lift your feet to walk? So tired that your face is numb? So tired that every swallow is an effort you must make to keep from drooling?”

Seven sensed that no answer was required and she continued to stand, ram rod straight, as she waited. For what she did not know, but she knew she should just wait. Janeway circled around Seven to the Borg technology in the back of the cargo bay. Stepping up to the alcove she turned as if she were able to regenerate. Seven watched silently as the Captain stood in the green light and closed her eyes.

“Sometimes I am jealous you know.” The Captain did not open her eyes while she spoke. “I have watched you standing here regenerating, looking so peaceful. No insomnia or bad dreams to interrupt your rest. You just plug yourself in and are recharged in the morning.”

The former Borg flinched at the comparison of herself to a flashlight battery. While others have insultingly alluded to her being a piece of technology the Captain never had. At the same time she was intrigued at the idea of Janeway watching her while she regenerated. Seven filed away questions about when and why to ask at a later date.

Janeway slowly sat down on the dais. She put her head in her hands. “I am so tired Seven, so very, very tired.”

“I will escort you to your quarters so you can rest.”

“No” Janeway was vehement. Startled by her on response she lifted her head and sighed with resignation. Seven watched the Captain stand and visibly pull herself together. “I am sorry to have bothered you Seven. I am too tired to think straight. I will see you tomorrow.” Command mask in place and shoulders straight Captain Janeway nodded to Seven and left the cargo bay.

Good God Katie what was that about? Seven probably thinks you are going crazy and maybe you are. Kathryn walked to her ready room and lay down on her couch. With her arm over her head the Captain drifted off to a fitful but much needed sleep.

Seven was concerned as she watched the Captain walk away. She believed that a recent interaction with a race call the Kintaday had caused Janeway’s disquiet. Twelve days before Voyager had been fired upon by a small group of vessels. The Captain had tried to hail them to no avail. She gave the order to fire on weapons and propulsion. The ensuing battle was short and the other ships were disabled. Janeway was shocked by the hail of surrender that came from the other ships. The leader of the other vessels asked her to spare their children when she chose her slaves.

***

“I am Dani of the Kintaday.” The race was obviously humanoid. “We beg your mercy for our young. We will offer you no resistance as you choose your slaves among us if you honor this.” His face on the view screen was care worn and frightened.

“I am Captain Janeway” she put her hands in the air as she shook her head in annoyed amazement. “why were you firing on us?”

Dani looked shell shocked as he answered. “We had hoped to distract you so our smaller ships could find safety. Sadly we underestimated your power. Once again I beg to you allow our children to continue to safety. If not we will self destruct and your victory will be for nothing.”

“Mr. Dani, If you are in danger Voyager will happily escort you and your children to safety. What is the threat that you were trying to escape from and what does that have to do with us? “Janeway was interrupted by her Tuvok her Vulcan security chief.

“Captain there are multiple hull breaches on the third ship. I predict total destruction within 5 minutes.”

The Captain nodded her understanding. “Mr. Dani, one of your vessels is in danger. You need to order your people out of there.” As she was speaking a crewman on the alien’s ship was telling him the same thing. He looked over at the Captain in horror.

“The shuttle bays were destroyed in the battle along with our escape pods. There is no way to help them.”  
Janeway looked over at Ensign Harry Kim, her operations officer and nodded. After 7 years of working together he knew what she was asking and began to explore possibilities. She looked back at the view screen. “How many crewmen are on that ship?”

Dani looked like he was about to collapse as he answered. “That is our nursery ship; there are 50 crew members and 30 children.” Tears were flowing down his face.

Janeway looked over her shoulder at the ensign. “As fast as you can Harry, as many as you can. Straight to cargo bay one.” She made eye contact with Dani. “We will transport as many of your people as we can to our vessel”

The man shook his head in confusion. “The ship will be destroyed before you could get a shuttle to them.”

Tuvok looked over at Janeway and raised his eyebrow as she realized the Kintaday did not have transporter technology. Oh what the hell its just one more little dent in the prime directive. They can only court marshal me once and this must be at least infraction 10.Janeway touched her com badge “Bridge to Sick bay. Doctor we are expecting some visitors please get to cargo bay one and asses their needs.”

She looked over to her security officer. “Take a team, Tuvok. “ Then she glanced to her sandy haired pilot, “Tom make sure Voyager is at a safe distance.” She looked back at the view screen. “We have a way to bring people to our ship with out shuttles. We are trying that now.” Janeway looked over at Seven. “On screen” The damaged ship replaced the alien’s face on the main viewer.

Ensign Kim’s hands were flying over his work station. “I am switching to a wide beam transport Captain. The leakage from their propulsion is interfering with transport.”

“Do your best Ensign.”

Moments latter the bridge crew watched the small ship fall apart as it was rocked with explosions. The air on the bridge was heavy as the captain asked, “How many Harry?”  
The young man tried to keep his voice even as he answered. “Sixty Captain, I only got sixty.”

Janeway nodded solemnly. “That’s more then most would have gotten Mr. Kim. Good work.”

Over the next week of meetings with the Kintaday Captain Janeway learned about their odyssey which was not unlike her own. A small group of ships, separated from an armada, which was trying to find a home. Having been wandering the Delta Quadrant for several years they had learned to shoot first and ask questions latter. They perceived Voyager as a threat and acted on it. Sadly this cost them 20 lives, eight of them infants. The crew of Voyager helped the Kintaday crews repair their remaining ships. Astrometrics was able to actually locate the rest of the armada sending the remaining two ships off in the right direction.

And the Captain of Voyager couldn’t sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw babies who were killed because of their parents fear and her order to fire.

***

“Come.” Captain Janeway looked up as her first officer entered her ready room. Chakotay was a tall man with light brown skin. His face sported a tattoo and a wide smile.

“You called Captain?”

“Yes Commander. In all the chaos with the Kintaday I have not gone over recent events.”

“Oh”, he responded slowly “something I should know?”

Janeway rose from her desk and waved him to the couch. “About two hours before the attack I received a visit from 5 crewmen, female crewmen. “ She paused as they reached the couch and settled in. Janeway gave him a tight smile and said. “It is time to start operation Fleet Baby.”

Chakotay sat back and rubbed his tattoo. “So how many of the ladies were expecting?”

“All of them. It was awful; they were very confrontative and let me know in no uncertain terms that they expected combat from me. They had some convoluted idea that I might throw them in the brig or force them to terminate.” Janeway put her hand to her head and closed her eyes as she remembered the scene.

The five women entered her office and stood shoulder to shoulder. Crewman James stepped forward to be spokesperson. “Captain we, the five of us, are pregnant.” Before the Captain could congratulate them James continued. “We all wanted to start a family and decided that just because we are stuck here on this ship doesn’t give you the right to decide everything in our lives.” Janeway’s face became stony as the woman continued. “You can put a reprimand in our file or throw us in the brig but you can’t change this.”

Janeway shook her head, her face a mask. “I am surprised that you believed this attitude is necessary. It is disappointing to know how little you think of me.” The women shuffled their feet a bit as they waited to hear what else she had to say. “Commander Chakotay will meet with you to outline the plans we have made for this eventuality.” The Captain sat down at her desk. “Congratulations ladies, dismissed.”

James realized the error in judgment that they had made and started to move towards Janeway. “Dismissed Crewman.” The Captain said with out looking up.

“Well then I guess I will arrange a meeting with them with them,” Chakotay said shaking his head. “As the officer in charge of personnel I screwed up Captain.” Janeway quirked her eyebrow in response. “I should have let the crew know we had a plan, that we expected this. “ He shook his head slowly. “I guess I was waiting for someone to bring it up with me. I am sorry Kathryn.”

Janeway’s face softened a little as she looked at her friend.  
“Well, we will just have to let them know how we feel by our actions. Put Nelix on a party, we could use it after the last two weeks.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Dismissed Commander.”

Chakotay hesitated. He had noticed how ragged and strained His Captain had become. Her face was thin and gaunt and he was aware she was sleeping in the ready room, not her quarters. The two had worked together so well, for so long Janeway knew what he was thinking. “It’s ok Chakotay. I won’t lie and tell you I am one hundred percent, but it is getting better.”

He nodded not willing to push and find out what “it” is.  
“Just eat something Kathryn. Every one knows you never eat enough.”

She smiled, “is that an order Commander?”

“No, Just a suggestion from a friend.” He said and he moved out to the bridge.

***

Janeway had an hour of work time before she was interrupted.  
The familiar chime let the Captain know that someone was requesting admittance. “Computer who is outside the Captain’s door?”

“Seven of Nine,” was the reply.

Janeway put her hands in her head for just one moment. “I can’t do this right now,” she thought. “Please don’t let her ask what happened last night until I can figure it out myself.”

Janeway sat up and approved admittance to her ready room. Seven stepped inside taking a position in front of Kathryn’s desk. Hands behind her back she waited to be acknowledged. “Hello Seven how may I help you.” Janeway’s Smokey voice, as always, sent a chill up Seven’s spine.

“Captain I was wondering if you would care to join me for lunch.”

“I am sorry Seven” she replied. “I have a lot to catch up on now that our Kintaday friends have gone on their way. Maybe another time.”  
Seven nodded her understanding and remained where she was.

“Was their something else Seven?”

The tall bond woman replied. “No Captain.” Janeway looked down at the pads at her desk then back up at the woman still standing in front of her.  
“Seven?” she asked quizzically.  
“Yes Captain.”

“what else can I do for you?”

“Nothing Captain.”

“If there is nothing you need why are you still here?”

Raising her Borg enhanced eyebrow Seven replied, “You have not yet dismissed me.”

Kathryn did a double take. “You have never waited to be dismissed before. Why this sudden adherence to protocol?”

“I have begun to understand that waiting for your dismissal is a sign of respect. I respect you Captain.”

Kathryn was stunned and it showed on her face. “Thank you Seven. I appreciate that.” Neither woman moved for a moment. Then Kathryn stood up, straightened her shoulders and said, “Dismissed Seven.”

The women shared a moment of mutual amusement and Seven turned and left the ready room. Janeway grinned thinking about the twitch of the former Borg’s lips just before she left the room. “I love that little hidden smile. Is it just for me or does anyone else see it?” She shook her head and went back to her desk.

**

“Coffee Black.”

After an hour of reports it was time for a refill. The usual cup of coffee appeared on a tray accompanied by stasis dish. Surprised at the unexpected addition Janeway took the tray to her desk and examined it. The captain found the dish contained a sandwich, potato chips, and a glass of milk. “well I guess someone wants to make sure the captain doesn’t go hungry.” She picked the sandwich up and chuckled, “Peanut butter and jelly. Why in the world would he pick that?”

After the first bite she realized how hungry she was and gobbled it all down. A short time later Janeway headed for the bridge. As she sat in her command chair she leaned in to Chakotay and whispered. “That little stunt bordered on insubordination Commander. But thank you anyway.”

Chakotay looked at her with confusion in his eyes. “I am not sure what you are talking about Captain.” Confused as he was, the first officer was glad to see her smiling. That had been a nonexistent event for the last several weeks.

“It was a nice idea Commander but really, peanut butter and jelly. A bit juvenile for a Star Fleet Captain wouldn’t you say?”  
Chakotay still looked puzzled. “Captain I have no idea what you are accusing me of. Care to share?”

The baffled look on the Commander’s face convinced Kathryn that he wasn’t the perpetrator. “Never mind Commander. If you didn’t do it you don’t need to know and if you did, thank you.”

***

At the end of Alpha shift Chakotay was delighted to see that captain heading for her quarters not the ready room. He had a good guess that the impending arrival of mini-crewmembers combined with the poor judgment shown by the Kintaday Captain was the reason for her recent malaise. He shook his head as he thought for the millionth time, “Thank the ancestors it isn’t me in that chair.”

***

Janeway walked in to her quarters and immediately started herself a bubble bath. After only using the small shower in her ready room for two weeks the Captain was ready for a good soak. She then went to her replicator and ordered a nice mellow gewürztraminer. She frowned as a stasis dish appeared with her beverage. “Oh, really” she said as she carried the surprise over to her table. Opening the dish she found a chicken Cesar salad with a slice of garlic bread. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation of the treat. Torn between hunger and annoyance the Captain decided to eat.

“Gives me something to do while the bath is filling.” She thought with a shrug. “But who the hell would be so forward to do this. It must be the Doctor. He is constantly accusing me of neglecting my diet.”

“Janeway to sick bay.”

“Yes Captain.” Came the Doctor’s voice in reply.

“Doctor I know you have the best intentions, but I can plan my own dinner.”

“Captain?” The Doctor replied questioningly.

“I believe you are responsible for meals appearing in my replicator when I request a beverage. I am ordering you to stop.” The annoyance was clear in her voice.

“I wish I could take credit for such a wonderful idea, but it is not me. I hope you are eating, not wasting it?”

“That is not the concern at the moment,” Janeway’s voice came back icily. “Starship Captains do not need to be fed by their crew.”

“In your case I could disagree,” The doctor said with humor in his voice. “If you find out who the culprit is make sure you thank them for me.”  
Janeway could still hear him chuckling as she closed the hail.

Luxuriating in her bath the Captain’s thoughts turned to her Astrometrics officer. “How can I explain something to her that I can’t really explain to myself?” Her mind went over the previous nights encounter in the cargo bay. “What was I thinking? Just walking in to her quarters and climbing in to what is essentially her bed. What would I think if she did that?” A sharp pain ran from her chest to a spot somewhere south as she envisioned that scene.

  
“Get it together Kathryn. That will never happen.” But her imagination wondered to the idea of Seven’s glorious body and what she would like to be doing with her in that bed. Her hand touched her breast as her other one moved between her legs. Thoughts of Seven’s mouth licking and sucking her nipples brought Janeway to the edge of pleasure and her hand brought her over. Moaning Seven’s name she felt her body arch out of the water then returned to the warmth trembling. With her eyes still closed Janeway waited for her body to relax as she chastised herself for thoughts unbecoming an officer.

Sleep came easy for the first time in a long time. “A good meal, some nice wine and a bath. What more could a girl want?” She smiled a sad smile. “Shut up,” she said aloud to the voice in her head. And then she slept.

***

With her morning Coffee the Captain enjoyed a surprise serving of Banana pancakes. “B’Elanna, why didn’t I think of that before? It would take someone with engineering skills to program a replicator to do this.” She reached for her combadge to hail the Lt and then thought better of it. “Maybe I should accumulate more evidence this time.” After clearing her place Janeway headed out to work.

Janeway’s smile and relaxed posture as she sat down next to her first officer changed the entire atmosphere on the bridge. All of her senior officers had recognized her recent mood. Remembering the depression she had experienced in an area they called the void left them concerned for her well being. The Captain’s obvious recovery from recent events caused a collective sigh of relief. When she handed over the Conn to Chakotay and headed for her ready room. The recent frowns of concern were missing from her staff.

Janeway spent several hours reading reports and monitoring the ships progress from her ready room. She was not surprised when she was interrupted by a request for admittance. Her first officer entered with a broad smile. Kathryn could tell this was more personal then business and moved up to the couch followed by Chakotay.

“Captain,” He said. “It is obvious that you are felling better. Care to share the cure?”

Janeway, who was never comfortable dropping the captain and sharing personal information with her crew, gave him a tight smile. “Rest and food my friend, the oldest and most effective remedies in the book.” Just as she was about to change the subject Chakotay continued.

“Kathryn, I was worried about you. I honestly believe that you keep yourself too closed off. Someone to share the load, to listen to your feelings would go a long way in times like this. Watching the Kintaday captain make a decision that cost the lives of infants at the same time as learning we were going to have some of our would be hard on any of us. I know it was extremely hard on you.”

The Captain rolled her eyes and shook her head. “What would you have me do Commander? Cry on the shoulders of my senior staff every time I make a hard or painful decision. Or are you implying I bend yet another rule and take a lover. Maybe hang out in the gym and approach a buff ensign.” She arched her eyebrow as she tried to intimidate him with a look. Chakotay was not put off.

“A friend Kathryn or lover.” He shrugged his shoulder, using her name to show he would not be deterred by her switch back to command mode. “It is true that there e are guidelines about a Captain’s relationship with her crew. You also know it is not an actual rule.”

Janeway rolled her eyes. “A technicality and you know it. The Captain does not fraternize with the crew. It is important to remain impartial and avoid any impression of favoritism.” She waited for the rebuttal she knew was coming.

“Many Captains bring spouses on their vessels. It is not unheard of and is even encouraged on long range missions. And ours is about as long range as it gets.” He waited for her next evasion.

“And how many of those captains have to order their spouse on a dangerous mission? How many of those captains pick a spouse from their crew after the mission begins. It doesn’t work Chakotay. The captain stands alone. I know the crew is pairing off.” She gave him a sly smile. “You and Marla make a lovely couple.” His facial expression showed surprise that she possessed knowledge of the fledging relationship. “But it can’t work for the captain. I would loose the respect of my crew.”

Chakotay looked at Janeway solemnly. “And one day Kathryn, if we aren’t prepared enough, if we are a little too slow, a little unlucky, what then? If I have to move in to your chair do I give up the love I have found? Will the crew loose their respect for me if I get an extra pip and don’t end my relationship?”

He looked in to her eyes, his face hard. “This mission could last another 40 years. You set the example for this crew. Will you condemn the next captain, maybe Naomi, Icheb or one of the unborn children to your lonely fate? Think about it.” He stood up and began to pace. “One person someone with whom you can take off the mask of command. One person either lover or friend who can be by your side after the shift is over. Think about it.”

Janeway walked over the replicator as she tried to think of a response. “Coffee Black” Chakotay heard the familiar words but then looked up as the Captain spoke again. “Holy hell this has got to stop.” He watched her move towards her desk carrying a tray.

“Is something wrong with the replicator, Captain?”

Kathryn shook her head as she responded. “It depends on your definition of wrong, Commander. Someone has programmed the replicator system to provide me with a meal when I ask for a drink.” Kathryn took the lid off of the stasis dish to find a bowl of chicken noodle soup accompanied by a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of milk. She looked up at the commander with her eyebrow arched. “Any ideas?” Noticing his barely suppressed laughter she glared at him.

“No Captain, I have no idea who the culprit is. But if you find out tell me so I can put a commendation in their file.”

Janeway closed her eyes in frustration. “I am thinking B'Elanna. She has the engineering skills and breakfast this morning was banana pancakes.” Without even realizing it she picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

“Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway.”

Taking a swig of milk to wash down her sandwich Janeway responded. “Go ahead Seven.”

“Captain would you join me for dinner in the mess hall this evening?”

Janeway was forming a decline in her mind when a penny dropped. A large penny, the kind that would knock you right out. In a rather low growling voice the Captain asked, “If I were to decline your invitation would my replicator present me with dinner along with my evening coffee.” She looked over at Chakotay who was not even trying to conceal a smile.  
After a pause Seven responded. “That would undoubtedly be the result Captain.”

Janeway’s hand went to the bridge of her nose. She felt Chakotay’s hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him he uttered quietly, “Please, think about it.” Then he left the ready room.

After the commander exited Janeway squared her shoulders and continued the conversation with her Astrometrics officer. “If I were to have a guest in my quarters, you for example, would said replicator provide a meal for two?”

In her minds eye Janeway could vision the look of surprise on Seven’s face as she replied. “I think that is a distinct possibility Captain.”

“Well then Seven, would you like to join me for dinner in my quarters?”

“Yes Captain, at what time should I arrive?”

***

Janeway paced her quarters as she waited for Seven to arrive. Her black slacks and royal blue silk shirt gave her a look of casual elegance. “Who is it you are waiting for Kathryn,” she thought to herself as the options ran through her mind. “Did you invite her as a friend, a crewman, or a prospective lover?” The Captain’s stomach quivered a little at the last. Her thoughts continued to race. “She has never been just a crewman, so scratch that one out. She is already the person I am closest to, so friend is a given. But lover, can I do it? Would she be willing?”

The door chime interrupted Janeway’s internal dialog. “Come,” she said and then caught her breath as Seven walked through the door. Her hair was loose and her blue eyes seemed to be intensified by her sky blue sweater.

“You look lovely Seven. Please come in.”

As always, seeing the Captain in civilian clothes caused Seven’s heart to beat a little faster. “Thank you Captain.”

“Kathryn, please Seven. You are too special to me to address me as Captain when we are off duty.”

Seven’s eyes widened at such an admission. She unsuccessfully cast about for some kind of response. Janeway smiled softly aware of Seven’s disquiet. Putting her hand on the younger woman’s elbow she guided her to the table. After Seven was seated Janeway shook her head and said, “I guess all I have to decide is what I want to drink. What about you Seven, what would you like?”

Seven’s lips quirked in an almost undetectable smile. “A white wine should go nicely with dinner Kathryn.”

Janeway walked over to her replicator, “Wine catalog Janeway one, chardonnay.” The wine appeared on the replicator. Janeway stood waiting speechlessly for anything else to appear on the replicator pad. Nothing did. Janeway turned to her guest franticly thinking of what she should prepare on such short notice. “Uh Seven I don’t..we won’t..” As she looked over at Seven she almost dropped the wine. “oh my god” she thought, “ a smile. A real smile.”

Seven’s face was lit up with mirth as she tapped her combadge. “Seven to Tuvok.”

“Tuvok here”

“Commander I am ready to receive transport.”

“Transporting now, Tuvok out.”

A group of stasis dishes appeared on the Captain’s table. “I did not think a replicated meal would be suitable for this evening. I have prepared something that I hope you will enjoy.”

Janeway, bemused by the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, just nodded in response and joined Seven at the table. Years latter she could not remember anything about the traditionally prepared meal beyond the twinkle in the younger woman’s eyes as she served it.

“Would you like something else to drink Seven?” Kathryn asked they moved to the couch. “I am going to have some coffee.”

“I would like some tea. Thank you.”

Janeway burst out laughing as 2 pieces of raspberry cheesecake appeared with their drinks.

The women had barley begun to eat their desert when the door chimed. Surprised at the interruption the Captain stood up and turned to the door as she granted admission. Crewman James nervously stepped through the door. Seeing that she was obviously interrupting a special evening the young woman started to retreat. “I am sorry Captain. I shouldn’t be bothering you . I’ll just go.” Practically tripping over her feet James turned to leave.

With steal in her voice Janeway address the interloper. “Crewman James, Stop.” The young woman stood still with her back to the Captain. “Turn around.” The woman complied. “Since you have already braved the bear in her den you might as well finish what you came for. I assure you it won’t be any easier later.”

The young woman looked up slowly. Her eyes were filled with a combination of fear and shame. “I wanted to tell you…I need to tell you how sorry I am for speaking to you the way I did.” Janeway did not respond. “when we were talking about having children, the other women and I that is, we didn’t realize how we would feel once we were pregnant. Then we understood that we are bringing children in to a situation that was too big for us. Hostile aliens, special anomalies, diseases, and all the other things that are out there. It is all so overwhelming. Somehow it was easier to be afraid of your reaction. Being afraid of what will not hurt you is nowhere near as scary as being afraid of something that actually will.” The woman’s eyes filled with tears as she once again looked at the floor.

“Captain, I am terrified at what I have done.”

Seven was shocked that the Captain’s face did not soften at such a genuine apology. Janeway was looking at the young woman with her very harshest don’t think you can hurt my crew look. The face that told aliens to back off or expect the worse. When she spoke it wasn’t with an understanding or caring voice but the fire when ready, launch the torpedoes, fire phasers voice. James was actually shaking as the Captain responded.  
“Crewman James, you and your compatriots are forgetting some very important facts. It is my job to keep this crew safe from hostile aliens and I will. It is my job to keep this crew safe from spatial anomalies and I will. Keeping my crew, both young and old, safe from all things out there is my responsibility.”

Seven walked up quietly behind the Captain.

“Crewman James,” Seven said in a voice much softer then Kathryn’s” Janeway looked back surprised that Seven felt the need to join in.

“Your fears are illogical. Any member of the senior staff would put their life between your child and harm. Seven‘s words were gentile but the look on her face was intense. ” Kathryn did not take offence at Seven’s unsolicited participation. She sensed that it was coming from her love for Voyager’s first child, Naomi.

Seven continued, “When it comes to protecting our children, failure is not an option.” James was surprised and comforted at Seven’s reference to “our children.” Seeing the caring look on the former Borg’s face gave James a whole new outlook on her shipmate.

Janeway wanted to thank Seven for her desire to offer assurance, but she was not done being captain. With out change of expression Janeway continued.

“Crewman any child born any place is subject to things beyond their parent’s control. It will continue to be my responsibility to keep this community safe for your child. It is your job to keep your child safe in this community.”

The Captain allowed her face to soften a very small amount as she continued. “I will keep the wolves from the door. You need to keep the children off of the bridge and out of the warp core.”

James looked like she was about to respond. Janeway raised her hand and shook her head. “Dismissed.” The crewman knew when she had pushed it far enough and left. Janeway and Seven moved back to their seats on the couch.  
“Kathryn,” Seven asked, “ why did you not provide comfort to Ms James?”

Kathryn smiled. “I did Seven. James is afraid. She needs to believe that she and her child are in strong confidant hands. She did not need a warm fuzzy captain.”

Seven sat quietly clearly puzzling a few things out. “Kathryn?”

“Yes Seven?”

“Can you insure that I am present if someone does need a warm fuzzy captain. I would not want to miss such an event.”

Kathryn laughed and gently slapped Seven on the shoulder. The contact felt wonderful and without thinking she began to stoke the blond’s arm. Slowly she touched the object of her affections, her hand moving higher with each caress. As she began to stroke the back of Seven’s neck the women made eye contact. Kathryn was taken aback by the look of pure love and desire on Seven’s face.

Seven felt Kathryn touching her in a way she had only dreamed about. Soft fingers tickling the hair at the back of Seven’s neck were causing her entire body to tingle. The smoldering look in Kathryn’s eyes was all the invitation Seven needed to lean in for her first kiss. It was a feather light touch, a gentle caress, a brief meeting of lips. The young woman was overwhelmed by the warmth that suffused her entire body. She pulled back and looked tentatively at Janeway, waiting for a response.

For her part Janeway was stunned. Not by her feelings, her many dreams had prepared her for this moment, but by the fact that it actually occurred. Seven kissed me. She came to my quarters, prepared a romantic dinner and kissed me. Oh my God what am I doing? The thoughts caused Janeway to stand abruptly and move away.

“I can’t do this” Kathryn said as she began to back away from the couch. I can’t allow this while my crew is still stuck out here, away from home.”  
As the Captain moved away Seven grabbed her hand.

“Do not stop Kathryn. You don’t deserve to be hurting yourself this way.”

  
“Of course I do Seven, I have stranded my crew away from all that they love. How can I justify finding joy when theirs is so far away. Many who began with me will not make it home.”

Seven looked at Kathryn eyes filled with a cross between anger and compassion. “When did you start believing you own lie? Why can’t you tell the crew the truth?”

Janeway’s back straitened as she tried unsuccessfully to remove her hand from Seven’s. “You don’t know what you are talking about you where not here.”

Seven shook her head. “When I was Borg I was ordered to download all of Voyagers logs. You know this. Your personal logs and ships logs are all stored in my eidetic memory. Don’t tell me that I don’t know what I know. And even if you try to say your logs were inaccurate Tuvok’s were not.”

Janeway glared at Seven while the younger woman kept talking.  
“Your classification of top secret on voyager does not mean that Star fleet will classified the information the same. I believe they will not.”

  
Seven‘s face was hash. Who do you want to explain to the crew the reason for your deception? You or their family? You or some admiral in their debriefing? It is time to let go of the lies and move on.”

Janeway’s face was completely covered by her captain’s mask. “The Captain does not justify her decisions to the crew. Remember that Seven.”

The joy of the evening was gone as Kathryn looked Seven coldly in the eyes.

“Dismissed” she said in full captain mode and turned her back to her friend. Seven let go of her hand and left without uttering a response.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Fertile Five (Janeway and Chakotey’s nickname for the pregnant crew) did not give their Captain much time to prepare for the new crewmembers. There were down to only 3 months left to implement operation fleet baby. Final decisions were being made on quarters, child care and safety issues. The Captain involved herself in every aspect of the planning. 

“Captain, I am not sure having the nursery directly across from your quarters is the best placement.” Chakotay was exasperated by Janeway’s decision.

“Commander, the children need certain accommodations. We can not put a play area, bathtub and kitchen in every crew quarters. If we started down that road every couple on board would be expecting just for the tub! The families will have a shared space and then we only need to add a few amenities to the individual quarters. The VIP suite will work perfectly.” 

Chakotay shook his head. “Captain everyone knows your sleeping habits are less then perfect.”

Janeway arched an eyebrow at his presumption but allowed him to continue.

“Traffic up and down this hallway will be huge and right past your door. Crying babies and later rambunctious toddlers make a lot of noise. The constant traffic at all hours will also limit your privacy”

With steal in her voice Janeway responded “Thank you for your concerns Commander they are duely noted. Please assign Ensign Wildman to the redecorating of the new family room and I will requsition extra sound proofing for my quarters.”

Regretting her harsh tone the Captain laid her hand on his sholder and continued. “It is the safest spot on the ship. Traffic is low so it will cause the least disruption to the general crew. I don’t think we need someone from engineering tripping over an escaped toddler while moving heavy equiptment. Imagine a hungry baby in the mess hall waiting for it’s parent’s turn at the replicator. Do we really need that at the start of our day? Nothing about this situation is perfect. We just need to work with the Delta Quadrant compromises that we have become so good at.” 

Chakotay smiled a resigned smile as he nodded in acquiescence. “Well I guess we have all the details worked out. The ones we can foresee anyway. Ensign Tal and I are arranging parental duty shifts so that child care will mostly consist of parental supervision. We will also provide some daycare opportunities. Celes has really found her calling.”

Janeway smiled, “that’s the best part of all of this. Celes needed a place where she can excel and Seven needed a change of personnel. A win all around.” 

“Kathryn,” Chakotay said hesitantly.

Janeway took a deep breath. When he said Kathryn it meant a personal conversation was coming. 

“You have seemed pensive lately. I know we have gotten passed the upset with the Kintaday situation, but is there something else? Something I can do to help?”

“No, Chakotay. Though I did try to take some of your last advice concerning closer relationships”

“And?” he replied

She shook her head. “Couldn’t get the uniform off.”

He chuckled at her metiphor. “Zipper stuck?”

She punched him in the shoulder. “Nope, damn thing is painted on!” 

“Commander.” She used his rank to let him know it was back to work, not personal concerns. “I have had some thinking to do, some decissions to make.” 

“I see Captain, and have you come to any conclusions?”

“I have. Let’s go to staff meeting and you can tell me if they were good ones.”

Each member of the senior staff gave their report. All of them were aware that their captain was a little distracted. When they were finished Janeway rose to her feet. She looked around the room and then began to speak, more quietly then usual. 

“As Star Fleet officers we are all aware of the rules both written and unwritten. Most of them are good rules based on sound principals. However there are times when adhering to them may do more harm then good.” She glanced around the room at the quizzical looks from her senior crew.

“It has been pointed out to me that there are things in my logs which will be disseminated to the general public at home. These things have not been brought to the crew’s attention. I am, however, sure that they are already being debated in the Alpha quadrant. I need to address this before we get home. Important information should come from us, not some civilian in a bar” The Captain looked around the room again making eye contact with each member of her senior staff.

“Computer play Captain’s log Janeway alpha” 

Janeway’s voice, sounding shaky in a way that no one had ever experienced was heard over the staff room com.

“Today I was actually afraid. I was afraid of a member of my own crew. It happened so fast I didn’t have time to register his name or if he was Maquis or Starfleet. His voice was full of anger as he yelled at me.” 

“Do you know what today is Captain?” The man was storming down the corridor towards me.

“It is my sons 10th birthday; I have planed for this day for so long. Double digits and I am not there, damn you! My family tradition makes this the most celebrated day of his life. As Children we spend years dreaming of our birthday wish. On our ninth birthday the wish is announced. Parents have a year to prepare to make it come true.” Angry tears were falling down his face.

“You have taken that away from me. One order to fire and our lives are ruined. One order to fire and you took away our only chance to go home.”

“He was so close to me I could feel his breath. He moved in until we were truly nose to nose. It took all that I had not to step back, not to show fear. I was shocked. I am shocked.” Janeway could be heard taking a moment to sip her coffee before she continued. 

“The crew thinks the array could have gotten us home. My entire crew is incensed with me due to misinformation. Many of my engineers saw the array, they were on it. How did they miss the facts? How could they not know that the array, while an incredible piece of technology, was only an amplifier for the Caretakers power? Didn’t they realize that it was him, not the array, who could have sent us home? With him dead the technology was of no use to us. Firing on the array was the right decision. It kept the Kazon from technology that was impressive. By destroying the array we helped keep the Ocompa safe. But fire or not we would still be here.”

There was a pause in the log as Janeway obviously was collecting her thoughts. “Do I tell them? How would it help if I do? Even if it could have sent us home I would have destroyed it. It was the right thing to do.” The listening staff could almost see Janeway rubbing her forehead. 

“The crew is united in their anger at me. A united crew is good. Believing the array would have taken us home seems to give them hope. Hope that there is a technology somewhere that could get us home. I guess a united crew with hope is the best I could hope for under these circumstances.” There was another moment of silence, another sip of coffee.

“I suppose it really doesn’t matter if they know or not. I would have given the order to fire either way.” A small, tired sigh could be heard before she continued.

“I will just leave it lie. A Captain should never justify her decisions to her crew. Computer end log.”

If there was ever such a thing as a loud silence it existed in the conference room at that moment. The senior staff was staring at Janeway in surprise. Seven and Tuvok were amazed that the captain would be so open as to share the information in such a personal way. The rest were dumbfounded by the information itself.

As Kathryn expected, Chakotay was the first to break the silence. His voice held anger as well as sympathy. “All these years you carried the blame and the burden. Why did you not confide in us? Why did you not trust us and the rest of your crew?”

Janeway’s face held a sarcastic smile as she answered in an unpleasant voice. “Hmm let’s see, I was sent to arrest a criminal and instead I find myself commissioning his entire crew. Then I make said criminal my first officer. I can’t imagine why there would be some caution there. Maybe I could confide in the nice young man flying my ship. I sprung him from prison and now he is my chief pilot. Of course one half my crew is angry at him for pledging allegiance to Maquis and the other half for his realignment with Star Fleet. What about my brand new ensign at ops. Should his first lesson in command be that the Captain can whine if the crew doesn’t like her decision? Do you need me to continue? Who exactly could I confide in? Who could I trust?”

Janeway’s response was a surprise even to her self. She did not expect to feel anger. She didn’t know why she was angry at them. The nights she spent alone in her cabin, hating her pips, were not their fault. Yet she wanted to blame them for her loneliness just as the crew had wanted to blame her for theirs. She closed her eyes and visibly pulled herself together.

“Eventually we were a true crew. We survived being left on an arid planet while we watched our ship fly away with out us. We worked together to survive and then began to thrive. I did learn to trust and depend on all of you. By that time I just didn’t think it mattered. Why pull the scab off of the wound.” 

“Why now Captain?” B’Elanna asked. “What makes this the right time? I understand that you want to do it before we get home. But what makes today different then yesterday or tomorrow?”

Janeway’s face turned up to the ceiling as she took a deep breath. She expelled it slowly as she tried to find an answer. “I am the Captain; every thing that happens on my ship is my responsibility. It is true I didn’t bring us here or keep us here. But it is also true that once we were here the responsibility starts and ends with me. Every away mission, every battle every loss are mine. After a while it all got mixed in together. After a while I just owned all of it. In a sense I forgot that neither being here nor staying here was in my control. It seems that while the crew was busy forgiving me for something I didn’t do, I was busy blaming myself for the same thing.” Janeway walked to the replicator for a fresh cup of coffee.

“I guess I am just tired. We have 5 new crewmembers joining us in a short time. They will grow up on Voyager and learn our story, their story. I just…” her voice trailed off. 

When she spoke next it was in the clear comfortable voice that the staff had always associated with their confidant leader. A voice that they hadn’t heard since meeting the Kintaday. “I am done now. This was not intended to be therapy, though I am sure you would all make excellent ship’s councilors. You are now aware of the facts and all that I care to share about my decisions. You know the people who serve under you. I am sure you can find the right way to pass on the pertinent information.” She gave them her famous crooked smile as she toasted them with her coffee cup. 

“Let me know how it goes,” she said. And with out a backward glance she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

The senior staff immediately began to let the crew know what they had learned. The responses were varied. The people on the lower decks, who were far removed for the Captain’s sphere, took the information in stride. There was empathy for the Captain’s situation but it really didn’t make any difference to them. The officers outside of the senior staff were angry and hurt. They believed that they should have been trusted with this information from the start. 

But the members of engineering were devastated. When the Captain walked by they couldn’t look her in the eye. They saw the information, it was there all along. They wondered how they could have missed it. Why had they been so willing to blame the Captain when they were the ones who had the access to the facts and the knowledge to interpret them? The atmosphere on Voyager was not happy.

“Janeway to Mr. Nelix.” The call came in to the mess hall as he was cleaning up from the midday meal.

“Nelix here Captain”

“Are you free to come to my ready room?”

“On my way Captain” Nelix headed down the corridor at a quick pace with a smile on his face. He was sure she was calling for him in his capacity of the morale officer. And he loved being the morale officer.

“Mr. Nelix it has come to my attention that the crew is feeling a little down. I thought the situation would be transitory and take care of itself but that does not seem to be the case. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Actually Captain I do. I believe that Seven informed you of a dilithiam rich planet that we will be passing in about a week. Ever since she mentioned it I couldn’t stop pondering an idea I had. I think we should stop there for some mining and celebrating.”

The Captain looked a little surprised as she responded. “Our cargo bays are filled with all the dilithium they can hold. We won’t need more for a year or longer.”

Nelix smiled and nodded acknowledging her point. “True Captain but we still have limits on what the crew can replicate. I suggest a bonanza. What you might call a shopping spree. The crew could replicate luxuries and gifts. We could have a no holds barred party and combine it with shore leave. Land the ship and spit polish the hull. Have fun and still be productive. Allow for a time where rationing is not something to think about. We can replace all that we use before we depart.”

“My God Nelix,” Janeway replied wide eyed. “Can you imagine all the stuff that would end up on board? Unlimited replication could fill every nook and cranny of the ship. We would never get her back into space with all the extra weight. I don’t think that would work.”

“Captain, we can put limits on the poundage that comes aboard just not the cost in rations. It is true Lt Paris might try to replicate another shuttle, but most of the crew would be happy with new clothes. Many would love the opportunity to aquire special personal items that are not justifiable when they have limited rations. The other day I heard Crewman White talk about her favorite body lotion and how much she missed using it. She would never waste the rations that could be used for comfy socks. With our stop over she could have both.”

By the look on her face he could tell Janeway was warming to the idea and he knew just what string to pull to close the deal.

“And then there are the babies.”

“What about them?” Janeway said a little more sharply then intended. Any thing to do with the upcoming arrivals put her in high gear.

“If we do have a problem in the future you can’t ration baby food. Diapers are a staple that you can’t just run out of. If we make lofts in the cargo bays we could store a few years worth of food, clothes, diapers and even toys. We have had times in the past when we had all we needed only to have it taken away by some alien or anomaly. By stocking up on things that are necessary we can prevent the children from going with out.”

Janeway grimaced remembering the times that she shifted her own rations to increase what was available for little Naomi Wildman. Samantha never knew that the extra rations for her baby weren’t from the general fund budgeted for her. She was not aware that the Captain had gone to bed hungry so that Naomi wouldn’t. 

“I think you are correct Nelix. The crew would benefit from the pleasures that extra rations would bring. I also think repairs and forward planning will provide a positive sense of purpose to put us all back on track. And of course a party never hurts. A baby shower to start then a blow out before we leave. I will work out the details with the senior staff and get back to you. Dismissed”

The suggestion was greeted with excitement by the senior Staff. Harry could almost feel the new clarinet in his hands while B’Elanna had visions of a new wardrobe. “That’s that then” said the Captain. “We prepare for code blue in a weeks time. We will land for three weeks of upgrades, shore leave and out and out extravagance. Dismissed.” Everyone was smiling as they left the conference room.

“Seven, do you have a moment?” Janeway caught Seven before she went out the door. The young woman stopped and nodded. “I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk on the holodeck and maybe dinner afterward?”

The invitation did not take Seven by surprise. She had been waiting for it. “When would this take place?” The young woman asked.

“Are you free tonight?”

“I could be persuaded, what time would you like to meet?”

Janeway tried not to let her nervousness show as she responded. “Would 1900 work for you?”

“It could.” Was the cool reply.

“You said I could persuade you. What will it take?”

“I will comply if it is Kathryn I am meeting not Captain Janeway.”

Janeway’s face broke in to a relaxed smile as she realized her friend had forgiven her for her previous behavior. Her voice was rather husky when she replied. “I am sure the Captain will have other things to do. It will be only Kathryn tonight.” 

Seven nodded her consent. But she remained standing as if waiting for something more. Janeway looked at her quizzically then rolled her eyes still smiling. “Dismissed Seven.” A rare grin graced Seven’s face as she departed.

“Ok,” a nervous Janeway was running her fingers through her hair pacing in her quarters. “I can do this. It’s a walk. I have been walking for years.” Janeway took a deep breath. Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of her younger sister laughing in her head. “Calm down Katie, it’s a date not a mission.” 

“humph,” Janeway mentally replied. “I wouldn’t be nervous on a mission. I am good at missions.”

“You’re good at dating too. It’s just been a while. You already know her, love her. And deep down you know she feels the same. For this to be perfect all you have to do is show up.”

Kathryn began to relax, a smile on her face. But then of course Phoebe being Phoebe had one last comment. “Well it will be perfect if you remember not to poison her. What will you serve for dinner?”

On time, as always, Seven arrived at the holodeck. Kathryn met her at the door with a light jacket. “It’s a little windy here.” Kathryn worked to keep the nervous quiver out of her voice. 

“Where are we?” Seven asked as she looked around the quaint harbor town that Kathryn had created. 

“We are on the east coast of the north American continent on earth. This is the coast of Maine. I Love the ocean but have never been much of a sunbather. Walking by the water in the cool fall air has always invigorated me.” 

Seven smiled and took Kathryn’s hand. “Show me.” Hand in hand they walked up a deserted path that ran along the harbor. One side was thick with trees and the other was made from large rocks that went to the waters edge. They could see a seal swimming around the harbor following the boats that were dashing in and out. 

 

The women didn’t talk much as they strolled back up from the harbor to the small town at its edge. They were both concentrating on the feeling of just being together. The touch of their hands was firm yet gentle. It gave both of them a feeling of peace that had long been missing in their lives. It was if talking might some how break the spell. So they walked quietly. Sometimes gently squeezing the others hand to communicate their enjoyment of the day. They stopped to enjoy the view Watching as a large schooner slipped from its berth heading out to sea. Neither wanted to break the silence but they both felt there was a lot to say. 

Seven was standing behind Kathryn and gently pulled her in to a backwards hug. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. One arm reaching across her shoulder and the other across her stomach. Both ladies were looking out to the light house in the distance. But their thoughts were filled by the way their bodies were touching. Kathryn gently leaned backwards and Seven pulled her in tight. “I will not let you go my Kathryn.”

Kathryn closed her eyes. She crossed her arms over Seven’s and squeezed them even tighter against herself. “I don’t want you to Seven.” She said in a quiet voice. Kathryn then loosened her grip and slowly turned in Seven’s embrace. This time she was the one leaning in. She pulled Seven’s head down for a kiss. Their lips met and both women knew that this was what they wanted, they needed. 

Seven had no point of reference for all that she was feeling. Their first kiss had been sweet, gentle. This was an explosion. As she followed Kathryn’s lead touching lips then tongues Seven became almost dizzy with sensation. She felt Kathryn pull back and fear gripped her. She couldn’t open her eyes. Seven was afraid to look for a reaction from her love. But she didn’t need to look. The gentile nibbling she felt go up her jaw line to her ear told her all she needed to know. With a sigh of relief she cupped Kathryn’s face in her hands and moved it away, just far enough to look into her eyes. You are mine Kathryn Janeway.” Seven Paused and smiled “And I am yours.” 

tbc

 

 

.


	4. Chapter 4

The excitement on Voyager was almost palpable. The ship was currently in orbit of the planet that the crew was referring to as “The Sphere of Indulgence.” An away team had been dispatched to the planet’s surface to make sure all was as expected. Sensors didn’t always show the whole picture and the Captain didn’t want to land her ship on someone’s house. 

Crewmembers were making lists of what they might replicate to bring back to the ship but also the things they might enjoy for three weeks while they are landed. It was as if someone had flipped a morale switch to instant excitement. 

Since their date on the holodeck Janeway and Seven had spent some personal time together each day. Seven was frustrated by Janeway’s hesitation to take their relationship to a more physical level. Seven couldn’t understand why more time was needed but Janeway was adamant that she wasn’t ready yet.

“Janeway to Seven of Nine” It was the middle of Alpha shift, lunch time.  
“Seven here Captain.”

“Would it be convenient for you to meet me in my ready room in 15 minutes?”

Based on the phrasing of the request Seven knew it was a personal one and felt her heart take a little leap in her chest. “Of course Captain.”

“Thank you Seven, Janeway out.”

Seven was intrigued by Kathryn’s demeanor as they sat down on the couch. She seemed nervous. A condition rarely seen in a Star Fleet Captain. 

“Seven I was thinking that after the ship is settled and the baby shower is over I might do a little camping.” Seven cocked her head and waited to hear more. This wasn’t really a surprise as Kathryn often camped on shore leave. It was well known that Tuvok had voiced his opposition each time. He reminded her that it was against protocol for her to be off by herself. His opposition had never had any effect.

Kathryn looked at Seven almost shyly. “I was wondering if you would like to join me.”

“I have never camped before. What would it entail?”

Janeway looked down at her hands. “Well usually I find a private spot a little away from the crew. I take a shelter and a few days worth of food and just spend time relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet.” A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Seven’s mouth.

“And will we be taking one shelter or two?”

Kathryn looked up in to Seven’s eyes. “One unless you think it would be too crowded.” Seven’s smile broadened. 

“I think one would be fine.”

Kathryn reached over and took Seven’s hand. “I know you have been frustrated by my hesitation. It is not that I haven’t wanted you Seven, please know that. I just want our first time together to be perfect, no red alerts, no rush to duty shifts. I need to be able to take my uniform off to” Janeway felt an uncharacteristic blush staining her cheeks, “make love to you. I need to be off the ship to do that.” Do you understand?”

Seven nodded. “Yes, Kathryn I do. But after our camping trip we will still make love?” Janeway was a little surprised at the question.

“I hope you will still want to.” Janeway responded

“Am I to understand that when we are back on the ship you will be wearing your uniform while we make love?”

Kathryn’s eyes bulged and her head snapped up. “What?” She replied as she mentally replayed the conversation. “No, Seven what I meant was…” Seven chuckled, a rare event for the borg. She squeezed Kathryn’s hand

“I know what you meant Kathryn. That image just came to mind and wanted to share it with you.” Kathryn shook her head as if to clear it.

“Sometimes I think you channel my little sister. Your sense of humor can be rather sadistic.” Seven cocked her eyebrow as her smile turned in to a grin. She stood up to leave.

“As I am identifying a landing site for Voyager would you also like me to choose a site for our retreat?” Seven asked. Janeway smiled in response.

“Yes please. Make it far enough away for privacy but close enough that Tuvok wont feel the need to come and check on us.”

Seven nodded sagely. “I concur, as you will be spending much of that time out of uniform it would be unsettling for him to appear.” Seven enjoyed watching Janeway blush before she turned to leave.

 

Once the away team was back on board Janeway appeared on the bridge. Mr. Paris did Seven send you the co-ordinance for our landing.

“Yes ma’am,” he said with enthusiasm. 

“All hands this is the Captain. Prepare for code blue, Janeway out.” She smiled over at Tom. Landing a star ship is something most pilots will never get to do. It is true he had landed Voyager in the past but she could tell her pilot was not any less thrilled this time as he was the last. “Ok Lt. steady as she goes and don’t dent my ship!”

“Aye Aye Captain.” Tom’s amazing skills as a pilot were once again displayed as he executed a perfect entry through the atmosphere and landed with only the slightest of bumps.

Janeway walked over and patted Tom on the shoulder. “Good work Lt.” She looked around at the rest of the bridge staff. “All right everyone, close down your boards and head out. I am taking the first shift of bridge duty.” 

It was decided that there would be at least one bridge officer, two security crew and one member of engineering on duty at all times. Beyond that the first week will be pure vacation. When the week was up there will be regular crew rotations as the ship got her spa treatment. Voyager was going to be pampered, repaired, analyzed, cleaned and basically loved on inside and out.

As the rest of the staff left the bridge Seven arrived. Janeway smiled when she saw her. “Hello Seven, what brings you to the bridge?”

“I noticed you took the first duty shift.” Seven looked a little forlorn. “I am not sure how I will be spending the first day of leave. I expected us to be together.”

Janeway pointed to Chakotey’s chair. Seven rose an eyebrow at the invitation to that particular spot, but complied. Janeway sat next to her and patted her hand. “I have about a days worth of reports to review. With everyone out of my hair I will be able to finish quickly. After that any duty shifts I have will match yours.” Seven nodded her head at this logic.

“acceptable”

“I also wondered if you would need to regenerate before we go on our camping trip?” Janeway gave Seven a sultry smile. “The Dr says you can comfortably go without for four days after a full cycle. So if you are all set when we go down to the baby celebration we can leave after that and be alone until you need to visit your alcove again.”

“Kathryn I have often thought that your organizational skills were excellent. I now realize that brilliant would be a better description.” Kathryn smiled.

“Well I did mention that I wanted to leave the Captain and her uniform on the ship for our camping trip. But back to business. Are things all set in astrometrics?”

“Yes Captain, Ensign Kim and I have set up a sensor strategy that will scan the surrounding area for any passing ships and send an automated alert to the bridge should one appear within 10 light years. We have also arranged for an alert if any ion storms or any other barriers to safe space travel were to emerge.” Janeway looked impressed. While these were routine scans in space they had never been developed for a ship in code blue.

“Was there anything else you and the Ensign designed that I should know about?” Seven looked at the Captain with one of her patented half smiles.

“We implemented subroutine that will watch for seismic activity and dramatic weather patterns and set it to send an alert directly to the bridge as well.” Janeway clearly felt that her officers had gone above and beyond to prepare for the safety of her crew and ship.

“Excellent work Seven. It is nice that Harry was able to help you.” Seven looked a little disgruntled.

“Permission to speak freely?” Janeway’s eyebrows almost crawled off her forehead at such a formal request from Seven. However she understood that Seven wanted to be heard as an officer not friend.

“Granted”

“I am disappointed that you would assume Lt. Kim helped me and not that I helped Lt Kim which is actually the case. He came to me with the schematics for the three sensor enhancements. I did contribute to the implementation but my contribution was minimal.” Seven actually had a defiant look in her eye as she continued. “It was the same with the astrometrics lab. His contributions were invaluable but when you speak of it to others you typically refer to it as my work. He is almost never assigned to work in the lab he was instrumental in developing.” Janeway started to feel back go up at the implied criticism of her command.

“I will take your concerns under advisement Seven.” She said in her all business captain’s voice. Seven started to speak again. “Dismissed Seven.”

Seven nodded and started to leave the bridge. She was not offended that Kathryn was responding to her as the Captain. There were lines that may get blurred but on the bridge in uniform Kathryn was the Captain. As she was getting ready to depart Seven turned back to the Captain with a small smile on her face. 

“Captain, as I try to work with in proper protocol parameters I think we need to do something about my name.”

Janeway cocked her head. “Your name?”

“Yes, if you had this same conversation with Tom Paris you would have said ‘I will take that under advisement Lt.’ and then if he did not desist you would have said ‘dismissed Mr. Paris.’ Where as with me it was Seven and Seven. Ms Of Nine would not have sounded right but repeating Seven doesn’t have the same effect either.” Janeway grinned as she looked in vane for something to throw at her retreating officer. 

“Dismissed Ms Turcherary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One.” As Seven turned and left the bridge she heard Kathryn mumble, “Nope that’s too long.”


	5. Chapter 5

The baby shower was as fun and exciting as such an event should be. All five woman and their partners enjoyed being the center of attention. Having almost the entire crew on break and celebrating together was as wonderful as it was rare. But like all good things it came to an end. Seven, never fond of parties, had left early to set up the camp site and wait for Kathryn.

“Chakotay can I see you a moment?” The first officer knew that it wasn’t actually a question.

“Yes, Captain. What can I do for you?”

Janeway held up a finger and tapped her combadge with her other hand. “Two to beam to the Captain’s ready room.”

Chakotay was surprised at the change of location but even more surprised at the punch in the arm he got once they were alone.

“This is all your fault damn you.” She wasn’t actually hitting him hard enough to hurt but she was getting her point across. “Make a friend Kathryn it will help you feel better. Take a lover Kathryn it will be good for you.” She grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake him. Her success was minimal due to her comparatively small size.

“I am expected to meet her now, in the woods, alone! What the hell am I going to do? Do you know what she expects of me? Damn it Chakotay I am 43 years old and she is 26.” The Captain stopped to take a breath. 

Chakotay was doing all he could to look serious and contrite but it was with great effort. “Kathryn I…”

“Be quiet,” she wouldn’t let him speak. “You talking is what got me in to this in the first place. Oh God Chakotay I don’t know if I can be what she wants. A middle aged Star Fleet Captain. Is there even enough woman left in me? I am not young anymore what if..”

“Kathryn stop!” Chakotay grabbed her by the shoulders. “She loves you. You are already what she wants. You two have been friends for four years. She knows exactly who you are and how old you are. It will be fine. It will be wonderful. Just go to her, drop the shields and let things happen.”

Kathryn took a deep breath. “I am being silly and insecure.” Chakotay nodded.

“Yes, but now that you have let it out I am sure you will be fine.” He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to keep from laughing. “I am sure if you ask her she will be gentile with you.” The Captain punched him again.

“Thank you. I am sorry to put you through that.” She shook her head and covered her eyes.

“It’s ok, everybody needs a friend once in a while. And I know you are a little short of confidants right now. Just go to her…now.”

Before she could say another word Chakotay hailed the on duty engineer. “Locate Seven of Nine and transport the Captain to that location.” Janeway’s eyes went wide but before she could speak the blue light engulfed her and she was gone. “Sorry Captain” he said to the empty space she had just vacated. “I don’t think I could have lasted another moment.” At that the commander flopped on to the couch and burst out laughing. After a few moments he was under control and gave himself a stern lecture outlining what he was not supposed to be thinking about over the next few days.  
Because Kathryn was transported to her Seven didn’t hear her arrival. Kathryn found her standing next to a tree with her forehead resting against it. “Seven?” The young woman turned her head at the sound of Kathryn’s voice. Janeway was stunned to see a tears on her cheeks.

“Seven what is wrong. I’m sorry I am late I didn’t mean to upset you.” Kathryn moved forward and put her arm around Seven. “Tell me,” she said in a loving voice.

Seven pulled her self together and looked at Kathryn. As is usual when she is stressed, Seven responded in full Borg mode. “I am sorry to disappoint you Captain but I think I should return to the ship.” She nodded her head and pulled out of Kathryn’s arms. She began to walk away.

“Seven stop right there. You are certainly free to leave at any time but I deserve to know what is wrong. Why you are changing your mind about us? You were so sure just hours ago, what has changed?” It took everything Kathryn had to keep her voice even. She could feel her heart breaking with every word she spoke.

Seven slowly turned back around to face Kathryn. “I do not know what to do. I am inexperienced in these maters and you are not. You have had romantic relationships and I have not.” Kathryn took a step towards Seven and Seven took a step back. “I am Borg you are human. I don’t know if there is enough human in me to be what you want.”

Janeway gave her head a gentile shake as she reached out to her love. Grabbing Seven’s hand she gently pulled her in to a hug. “We are more alike then you will ever know my Seven.” She pulled Seven in tighter and whispered in her ear. “I am too old, you are too Borg. It has been too long for me, you are just starting out. We can’t let our insecurities derail our love.” Kathryn kissed Seven gently on her cheek. “If it makes you feel any better I have never been in love with a woman before. And I want to be with you so very much!”

Seven moved in and gave Kathryn a slow tender kiss. “I am sorry Kathryn I should not have lost faith in our love.” 

Pulling away Janeway led Seven to a large log that was a perfect love seat. “I think we should just slow down and remember that we don’t have to fall in to bed at the first chance. Let’s sit down and enjoy the sunset together.” 

Seven had picked the perfect spot for their time together. They were in a grassy clearing next to a small lake. She had set logs around a fire pit and set up a habitat a far enough away as to not be bothered by the smoke. The ladies found themselves looking at each other not the sun set. After a just a few moments Seven pulled the smaller woman on to her lap. Her kisses started out gently but quickly became passionate.

Seven pulled away and looked deeply in to Kathryn’s eyes. Her stomach clenched at the desire that was evident there. “I find that going slowly no longer has the appeal that it did just a few moments ago.”

“Mmmm” Kathryn sighed as she leaned in for more kisses. Seven’s hand moved up to stroke Kathryn’s breast and her sigh became a moan. Encouraged Seven stood up and set Kathryn gently on her feet. 

“I find this location insufficient.” The women no longer needed to talk. They moved swiftly to the shelter Seven had prepared for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Seven could feel Kathryn beginning to awake in her arms. Cuddling in a spoon position gave Seven’s hands free reign on the her lovers body. She slowly began to caress Kathryn’s breast and was pleased when she felt the nipple pebble from her attention. As she felt Kathryn’s body move against hers in pleasure Seven kissed her temple and whispered, “Good morning.”

Kathryn smiled and snuggled deeper in to the curve of Seven’s body. Rubbing her rear against Seven’s mons caused both women to moan softly. “Hello darling” the captain replied. “Are you feeling rested?”

“mmm” Seven replied in agreement. “You?”

“Oh yea, this is the most rested I have felt in Seven years. Which is hard to believe since I have gotten almost no sleep.” She chuckled, “but I am not complaining.”

“I am glad you are not feeling disappointed in our camping trip. I am sad it is almost over.”

Kathryn nodded in agreement. “We still have tonight and then we will have another rotation of leave before we are back in space.” Kathryn turned in Seven’s arms so they were face to face. “This has been the most wonderful few days of my life.”

Seven gave her a playful kiss on the nose. “I concur.”

The women continued to smile into each others eyes. “How long will you need to regenerate?” 

“I will need to start tomorrow afternoon and continue through the night.” Kathryn frowned at this news. “I will miss sharing our last night however it is the only way I will be ready for duty. I am sure you know how the Captain hates for me to show up for my shift unprepared.” 

“She is a real task master that one.” Kathryn replied in a unhappy voice. Seven rolled on to her back and adjusted Kathryn’s head on to her chest.

“Do not speak despairingly of my Captain. And as you said we still have all day and tonight.” Before she could say anything more Chakotay’s voice came over the captains communicator.

“Sorry to bother you Captain. I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time this morning.”

Janeway knew that Chakotay wouldn’t disturb her unless he felt it was important so she immediately acquiesced to his request. She held up a 2 fingers to Seven and raised her eyebrows in question. Seven nodded. “Would you like to meet me here in about 2 hours Commander?”

“Thank you Captain I will see you then.”

Kathryn closed her eyes and waited to see how Seven would respond to the interruption to their private time. In the past her lovers convinced her that they understood her priorities. She was disappointed every time. Even Mark so dependable and unassuming got disgruntled every time a call came during her off duty hours. “Now it begins” She thought.

Seven stroked Kathryn’s hair. “Why are you suddenly so tense Kathryn. Do you think there is something wrong with the crew or ship?”

“No” she replied.

“I see. You are disappointed that our time is being encroached upon. I am sure the Commander would not have interrupted if he did not feel it was important.”

“It is disappointing.” Kathryn responded.

“We will need to be flexible. You are the Captain. Some times our time together will be interrupted. I am surprised you did not prepare yourself for this.”

Janeway laughed out right. “You are a treasure my darling. I was tense because I thought you would be upset. I was preparing to defend my need to respond to duty.”

Seven’s expression was quizzical as she responded. “That is illogical. Why would you be required to defend yourself for doing your job?”  
Seven’s confusion was genuine and Kathryn loved her all the more for it. The younger woman continued. 

“It is disappointing but it is your responsibility to respond to your crew.” Then she quickly flipped the captain on to her back. She looked in to Kathryn’s eyes with a hungry expression “We do have two hours before you are needed.” She then proceeded to show her captain how one could efficiently take advantage advantage of two hours.

When the commander arrived at their campsite he found the two women happily drinking tea and talking. Seven got up when he arrived. She nodded to Chakotay and started to move away.

“Wait Seven this concerns you too.”

Seven cocked her eyebrow shaped implant in surprise and sat back down.

Chakotay continued. “The crew is having a luau tonight and I think it is important that you both attend.”

Janeway shook her head in confusion. “Why?”

“Many members of the crew seem to be concerned about how your relationship with Seven will affect your relationship with them.” 

Janeway’s body stiffened as if she had been slapped. Her voice was a cross between hurt and angry. “I truly thought they trusted me. I thought they new I would never let my relationship interfere with my responsibilities as their captain.”

Chakotay shook his head vigorously. “No it is not your work ethic that is the problem. It is more personal then that.”

“Personal what do you mean.”

Chakotay was hesitant as he tried to find the words he needed to continue. “We are a different kind of crew. You know that your relationship with them is closer then it would be back in the AQ. How many captains get genuine gifts from the crew on her birthday. Not the official stuff that one would get back home, real gifts. Crewman Johnson used a weeks rations for the materials to make you the display case in your ready room. It would actually have been cheaper to replicate it. The silver pendant of Voyager that the engineering team got for you on tunas. They designed it for you and found a craftsman to make it personally. You know all the other examples.”

Janeway put her head in her hands. “Gifts more fit for a girlfriend or mother.”

Chakotay nodded glad that she was getting his point without too much help from him. “And if you are mother..” He left the sentence unfinished.

Janeway closed her eyes “..then you are father. We need to attend the party together. That way the crew will see that Mom and Dad are still getting along?”

Seven was listening with rapt attention. She considered this an excellent lesson in the dynamic of human interaction.

Janeway continued. “They aren’t children Chakotay. And as we have never presented ourselves as a couple I don’t think this is necessary.”

Chakotay looked at Janeway intently. “Oh yes it is Kathryn. Not only do they need to see that you and I get along they need to see that Seven and I do as well. And there is one other piece.”

“Oh please. Let me guess. Nelix is grand-dad and we have to show the love with him as well.” Both Seven and Chakotay lips quivered a little but they didn’t dare smile. 

“No, Kathryn over the years you have become more accessible to the crew. They come to you for advice, play you in pool and sometimes just chat with you in the hallway. There is still a line that defines officer and crew but it is very different then it used to be. They need to see that you will still be the same in off time. They need to see that you are still available on a personal level. Our crew isn’t stupid they know there will be changes but they need you to help them figure out where the new line is.”

Janeway nodded understanding but not liking the situation presented to her. “Well Seven are you up to a luau?”

“Yes Kathryn.” Seven’s lips were twitching as she held back a full blown smile. “As the new Stepmother I will need to make a good impression.”

Janeway had a stunned look on her face and then along with the Commander burst out laughing. 

“Oh my, Janeway said between chuckles. I am going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get home. Our command techniques are going to be the talk of Starfleet.”

The three spent a pleasant half hour chatting and drinking tea before Chakotay look his leave. Party is in about an hour but you might want to be fashionably late.”

Seven looked puzzled. “Why would we want to be late?”

Chakotay grinned. Well I don’t know if you want to be but you might need to be.”

“Why?”

Chakotay’s grin got even bigger. “Well I would advise that the Captain take you to the nearest dermal regenerator to get rid of those little purple marks on your neck.”

Seven blushed as he Continued. “I know the kids really won’t want to think about what Mommy was doing that caused that.”

He winked at Kathryn and took off before she could find the phaser that she was clearly looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

The three weeks that Voyager’s crew spent on vacation were three weeks well spent. As Nelix predicted the crew was reasonable about what they brought back on board. Voyager lifted off the planet with more dilithium then when she landed and was in tip top shape due to a complete overhaul from bow to stern. The crew had not been this relaxed and confidant since they left DS Nine seven years earlier. Janeway and Seven’s relationship had progressed rapidly. By the time they were back in space Seven was moved in to the Captain’s quarters. She hated leaving to regenerate but the alcove couldn’t be accommodated in such a small space. 

Janeway responded to the chime at her door, “Come.” Chakotay came in with a smile on his face. “Something amusing Commander? She inquired.

Chakotay rubbed his forehead while his smile grew larger. “Yes actually there is. We need to assign a few extra crewmembers for training in sick bay.” Janeway cocked her eyebrow as a sign to continue.

“It seems in a moment of uncharacteristic lack of foresight the Doctor has provided us with five pregnant crewmen with the same due date. It is possible we will be delivering multiple babies at the same time. And Crewman Standish is expecting twins!”

Janeway shook her head, rolled her eyes and chuckled all in the same movement. “Assign whomever you see fit. Just make sure they have non-essential duties from the week before the due date until all of the little ones arrive. We want them fresh when the time comes and don’t want to be rushing around for coverage.” 

“Aye Captain.” The two officers shared a smile as he turned to leave. 

As most parents know babies don’t consider the consequences of their timing and these were no different from most. Three of the children decided to arrive just after the ship was hit by an electronic special anomaly. Thankfully the systems effected were non-essential or had back up. Of course if you are trapped in a turbo lift with a woman in late labor transporters and lifts suddenly seem pretty essential.

“Janeway to Ensign Kim.”

“Kim here Captain.”

“How long until transports are on line?”

“We are on back up life support now. Lt Torres plans on getting to transporters and lifts as soon as primary life support and weapons systems are repaired.”

Janeway looked over at crewman James. There was panic in her eyes as she heard the Ensign’s reply. “She is expecting to begin on transporters in about two hours Captain.” 

With her command mask in place Janeway was able to hid her own panic from the frightened woman.

“Thank you Ensign. Please inform the Lt. that Crewman James and I are stuck in the lift and would appreciate rescue as soon as the ship is not in danger. Janeway out.”

The Captain took a deep breath and again tapped her combadge. “Janeway to sick bay.” 

Tal Celes responded “Sick bay here Captain.”

It didn’t occur to the Captain that she could recognize the voice of any crewmember over the com. She did think about what that said of her connection to the crew. She just grew anxious that it wasn’t the Doctor who answered her hail.

“Ensign Tal could you activate the Doctor. I would like to speak to him.”

“Sorry Captain the holograph imagers are being disrupted by the residual energy from the anomaly. Even the Doctor’s mobile emitter is effected.” Janeway pretended not to hear the whimper of fear that came from her lift mate.

“Are there any casualties?”

“No ma’am but three of our babies are trying to be born. I have the back up team here with me so no worries.” Janeway took a deep breath.

“Crewman James and I are detained in the turbo lift. It seems that its four children planning to be born today. Expect us there as soon as repairs are completed.”

“Aye Captain.” Janeway heard hesitation in Ensign Tal’s voice as she continued. “Is there something I can do to help you Captain?”

Frustrated Janeway was unable to keep her voice neutral as she responded sharply. “You tell me. Is there anything you can do to help me?” 

Loud moans were heard in the background as the Ensign replied slowly. “I cant think of anything Captain.”

“Mmmm, Janeway out” was the next thing the worried Ensign heard.

The Captain forced a look of confidence on her face as she turned to the petrified woman standing next to her. She gently placed her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder and spoke in a reassuring tone. “Looks like we are going to spending some time together.” The very pregnant crewman looked down at her feet. 

“Oh come on, I am not that bad.” Janeway gave her a crooked smile.

“Captain, I am going to have my baby any minute. What are we going to do.” Tears were forming in the young mother’s eyes.

Janeway replied in a relaxed yet commanding way. “Well my thought is that if you are going to have a baby any minute we should deliver him or her. Women have been doing it for centuries and most of them were not star ship Captains. So are we having a boy or girl?”

Buoyed by the Captain’s calm response the woman replied with a little less fear in her voice. “It is a girl.”

“Well don’t worry Crewman she will be fine. I am from a traditionalist back ground. This will not be my first delivery. Usually a woman’s first child takes a long time in coming so I think we should just relax and wait for Lt Torres to get you where you need to be.”

The Crewman gave a big sigh of relief at the Captain’s words. As she expelled the breath she felt a warm gush of liquid expel from her body. She began to panic again. Janeway noticed the fluid and realized its meaning. “Well she said sardonically. I guess no one gave your daughter that little piece of wisdom.” Janeway forced a bright smile and continued.

“Alright Ensign lets get you lying down and your pants off looks like we have a job to do.” James backed away in terror and shook her head no even has she moaned in pain. The Captain put her hands on the young woman’s arm and tried to guide her gently to the floor. James resisted. In frustration Janeway barked out a reprimand. “Get down on the floor and take your pants off. That is an order Crewman James.” 

Wide eyed the young woman lowered her self to the floor. The silence in the lift was deafening. And then both women burst out in shock relieving laughter. It was several minutes before they could calm themselves and it was only a large contraction that brought them back to reality. “Lilly I know that this situation is awkward but we can get through it. You just need to forget I am your commanding officer.” Janeway hoped the use of the young woman’s first name would make it easier for her to relax. It didn’t so she tried another tack.

“Did you know that after I graduated from the Academy I continued to attend classes as I went through the ranks?”

James shook her head no.

“Yes I did a doctorial theses that was instrumental in developing the bio-neural gel packs that we use on Voyager. Of course if I had to do it again I would include ways to repair and recreate them if your ship gets thrown 70,000 light years from home. They do say hind sight is twenty-twenty.” James grinned at her Captain.

“So anyway when I get messages from people in the civilian world they are sometimes addressed to ‘The Dr. Captain Kathryn Janeway. It is kind of cumbersome but it is the way its done in the academic circles.” Knowing that the crewman would never be able to get her head around calling her Kathryn, Janeway continued. “So if it would make you feel more comfortable you could drop the captain for now. Dr Janeway or just Dr would actually be appropriate. And I will call you Lilly. 

Lilly looked at the Captain doubtfully and nodded her head. Noticing the young woman’s eyes drift to her command red shoulders Janeway pulled off her tunic. “And we will call this baby blanket.” Janeway crouched down to Lillie’s level and looked closely in her eyes.

“You need to remove your pants so I can see how we are doing. There is no need to be shy.”

The young woman began to do as she was asked and then said with a sheepish smile “Thanks Dr, will do.” 

Janeway was quickly examining the young woman to try and figure out how much time they had. “Ok so lets see how well you paid attention in your child birth classes. Tell me what’s going to happen and what you are going to be doing throughout the process.”

The young woman looked clearly confused as to why this was necessary. “Lilly I need to know how prepared you are for what is about to happen. I wasn’t in your class so I don’t know what you are expecting. Humor me and take me though the class. Besides it will give us something to talk about.”

As Lilly went through a blow by blow of the curriculum the Dr. Captain Janeway took careful mental notes. fortunately the Doctor had been as verbose as always. The repeat of his lecture gave Janeway the information she needed to get the job done. In Janeway’s opinion Voyager has had more turbo lift situations then most. She was grateful that this had resulted her order to put a med kit in every lift. Janeway had the tools and the knowledge all she had to do was wait and hope that Lt Torres would show up before the baby.

It was not to be. Forty-Five minutes later Kathryn’s ears were ringing from Lilly’s screams as she cleaned off her newest crewmember. The med kit wasn’t prepared for such a messy event but Kathryn did her best for mother and child. When Lilly was able to pull her eyes away from her new daughter she saw Janeway pulling off her turtleneck. 

“I need to clean you up a little Lilly, Ok?” She indicated that the shirt would be used as a wash cloth.

By this time Lilly was truly thinking of Janeway as a Dr not Captain. She was completely comfortable with the intimacy of the situation. But as the turtleneck shirt came over Janeway’s head Lilly watched a flash of discomfort and embarrassment flicker on the older woman’s face.  
“Hey Doc,” Lilly said. “When we get out of here I am going to ask the Captain to put a commendation in your file.” As intended the humor broke the heaviness of the moment.

“Why thank you Lilly. Make sure you bring the baby with you when you do. I am sure she would be delighted to speak to you both. By the way what is her name?” 

Lilly looked down at her baby. “Well it kind of depends. Three of us wanted the same name so first girl born gets it. I have to see who was first before I know.” Janeway nodded. 

“Well then lets find out.” She touched her combadge. “Janeway to sick bay.”

Tal Celes voice came over the com. “Sick bay here Captain.”

“Report.”

“All is going well here. Crewman Johnson has a handsome new son. The Standish twins are taking their time but that is often the case with new mothers. It looks like they will arrive within the hour”

Janeway smiled at Lilly. “You will be pleased to know that Crewman James has a little girl who just arrived safe and sound. They will be there for a check up as soon as possible.”

“That is wonderful Captain. Congratulations to the new mother.” 

From the back ground the women heard someone holler out. “Way to go Lilly, you brat! Yours may be first but mine’s going to be cuter!” The speaker’s words turned in to a loud moan as Janeway ended the hail.

The Captain raised her eyebrows in question. Lilly looked up shyly. “She is the first. We win” Lilly began to blush. “ I didn’t know I would be telling you this myself but her name is Kathryn, Kathryn Ellen James. 

Kathryn’s eyes teared up a little at the honor. “It is a wonderful name that has served me well. I am happy to share it with her.” The fact that all of the mothers wanted to name their daughters for her was something she would examine later.

The two women smiled at each other. Delivering a baby in a turbo lift forms a bond that transcends titles and duty. They both knew it was fitting that this child is the one to be named for the Captain.

“I guess I am pretty lucky it was you in the lift. I could have been with someone who didn’t know what to do.”

Janeway smiled. “Delivering a baby is much easier then a kid. Those hoofs can be quite troublesome and goats are also prone to twins.”

Lilly’s eyes went wide. “It was a goat? The other baby you delivered was a goat?” 

Janeway had a big grin on her face as she winked at the new mother. “It was a very nice goat.”

Janeway quickly touched her com badge again. “Janeway to the bridge, report.” she heard Ensign Kim’s voice respond.

“Bridge here Captain. Repairs are going as predicted. B’Elanna says repairs to the turbo lift will be completed with in the hour and transporters are coming on line now.”

“Thank you Harry is Chakotay there?”

“I am here Captain.” The commander spoke up.

“Please add Kathryn Ellen James to the ships logs. She was born about 15 minutes ago. And when transporters are on line please lock on to Crewman James and her daughter. Send them directly to sick bay. Then transport me to my quarters. Janeway out.”

Lilly and Kathryn were sitting side by side against the lift’s wall. “Doctor Janeway?”

Kathryn smiled knowing that was the last time she would hear that title for a long time. “Yes?”

“Some people are wondering why I chose to do this on my own. I don’t have a spouse or partner. Before we left Deep Space Nine my husband had the ships doctor collect some DNA. He was sick you see possibly dieing. After the mission he was going to get treatment. We knew that if it worked it would make him sterile.”

Lilly looked over at Janeway to see if she was listening. Janeway nodded for her to continue.

“He died when The Care Taker took us. When we get home, and I know we will, his parents will still have someone to meet at the gang plank. Maybe not him, but someone. I have missed him so much I can’t seem to move on. I thought that by having the child we wanted I would complete the circle. Maybe by having her, making his last wish come true, I could put him to rest and move on.”

Janeway cocked her head. “Can you?”

“I am realizing that she was not his last wish but his last gift. With him gone I have no family at home no one waiting for me. With him gone I never actually cared if we got home or not. I was isolated by that. As our pregnancies progressed the other women and I formed a bond. I was a part of things again. I don’t think I could have survived loosing her.” Lilly reached out and pulled her Captain in to a hug. She was not thinking of propriety just a need for human contact. “Thank you so much.” 

Janeway return the hug and pulled away. “Good thing I am only your Dr just now. I am not sure how a pantless crewmen with her arms around a topless Captain would play in Star Fleet.” The women were still laughing as they felt the transporter move then from the turbo lift.


	8. Chapter 8

A delighted smile graced Janeway’s face when she saw Seven enter her ready room. She stood up from her desk. “Here for lunch?”

“No, Kathryn I ate in the nursery with Crewmen James and little Kathryn.”

“Ah yes,” the Captain replied with an even bigger smile. “Your Goddaughter. How is she today.”

“She is well. I continue to be surprised that I was chosen for the honor of Godparent. It was you who delivered her child.”

Janeway moved to the replicator and got herself some coffee. She motioned to Seven to join her on the upper level to sit. “When she came to my quarters that night, she saw a side of you that no one really had. You stood up and told her that your life stood between her baby and harm. She was moved. Really Seven you are practically a supper hero. Who wouldn’t want you protecting their family”

Seven cocked her metallic eyebrow in the way that still made Janeway’s heart flutter. “So she made me Godparent to insure that I honor my promise to keep her child safe from harm?”

Janeway shook her head. “No she made you Godparent because she knew you are the kind of person who would keep all of the children safe from harm. Many people say how they believe they would act in a situation. You declared how you would act. The look on your face was fierce, there was no doubt. She is showing her trust in you. Do you understand that if something happens to Lilly, Kathryn will be yours to raise? If she is incapacitated you will be making the decisions for her.”

Seven’s eyes grew wide. “I had not thought of that. Should I decline? If I have the responsibility for a child it would infringe on you as well.”

Janeway shook her head no. “Seven if something happens to any of the parents our crew will make it through as a family. Even if we end up responsible for Kathryn we would have all the help we need. I, however, plan on making that unnecessary. We will keep them safe.”

Seven nodded. “There is still one more child to be born. The Dr is planning to induce crewman Gonzales’ labor if she has not started giving birth naturally by the end of beta shift.”

“This one will be the last for now. Do we know if it is a boy or girl?”

Seven nodded. “Yes she is having a girl. So we will have three of each on board. So far we have the boys Leif, Marco and Jacques. The girls are….”

Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose as she interrupted Seven. “Yes I know. We have Kathryn and Jane. If this next one is named Way shoot me. Just pick up a phaser and shoot me. That’s an order Seven.”

The former Borg shook her head. “You need not worry Kathryn. The child will be Teresa.” The Captain chuckled and the women smiled at each other lovingly.

“You and Lilly James are spending a lot of time together.”

Seven looked hesitant as she spoke. “When you decided to keep me on board the Senior staff was ordered to tolerate me. With the exception of Lt Torres I believe they have genuinely become my friends. Crewmen James chose to know me. I believe we are becoming friends.” By the expression on Seven’s face Janeway could tell that she was both hopeful and insecure about the friendship she was forming.

“I believe Lilly is a good person. I think her friendship in genuine.”

“So you do not mind then?”

“Why should I mind?” Janeway looked puzzled.

“She is not an officer.”

“Well Seven, technically, neither are you. I have no problem with it. Oh that reminds me. Chakotay has canceled our Thursday date. What would you like to do for dinner?”

Seven shook her head apologetically. “Ensign Kim has not canceled our Thursday appointment so you will need to find another dinner companion.”

“Can I join you?” The Captain asked hopefully.

“No Kathryn. Ensign Kim and I have a specific routine when we meet and having a third party with us would detract from that.”

Kathryn looked disappointed. “What is it you two do. Every few months you come out with some new shield enhancement or process improvement. Is it some kind of inventor’s club?”

“You could call it that. Ensign Kim and I pool our knowledge and look for ways to increase the efficiency of the ship. He states that we must keep it to our off time so that any enhancements are patented to us. If you are present that could be at risk. Star Fleet might have reason to dispute ownership.”

Kathryn thought carefully about how to phrase her next question. “You have said Harry is equally responsible for each break through that you two have made. I know he is a smart man and a great officer. But you are well…you. I don’t see what he can contribute that you couldn’t do by yourself.”

She saw Seven’s face begin to redden. “I mean no disrespect Seven. Explain it to me.”

Seven thought for a moment. “You are a scientist. What do you do?”

Kathryn looked at her blankly. “I find answers. I see how things work.”

Seven nodded. “What do you find answers to?”

“I find answers to questions.”

“What kind of questions?”

“I look for answers to help me understand the universe.”

“To what end?”

“Seven this is silly. You know all the reasons. We understand things to help, to keep from causing harm, and to enhance the world around us.”

“True, but who decides the questions?”

Janeway furrowed her brow as if stumped.

“Kathryn I have a vast amount of knowledge. It is stored in my cortical node like a library. I do not automatically know every thing that is stored there. I have to…” Seven paused looking for the right words, “I have to look things up. You also know that he Borg do not create they assimilate. I can recreate anything that has already been created by any culture we have assimilated. I am not well versed in creating something totally new. All of my knowledge is useless unless someone asks me the right questions.”

“So that is was Harry does, he asks you questions.”

Seven rolled her eyes as Kathryn once again misunderstood the dynamic between Seven and Harry Kim. “Ensign Kim breaks down our projects to the most basic. I find the answers to his questions and we use the answers to create the project. The questions are equally important to the answers.”

Kathryn still looked uncertain. Seven tried not to be impatient.

“Our goal is to get Voyager and her crew back to the Alpha Quadrant. I could provide you with the plans for several ships that would be much more efficient in getting you there. But we do not have the time or resources to create a new star ship. We must look for ways to use what we already have.”

Janeway nodded in agreement

“Ensign Kim decided that we have a better likely hood of returning to the Alpha Quadrant if our shields are enhanced. He listed the things that our shields are not prepared for. We went through them one at a time and designed a better shield by upgrading the one we have. I could have built you new and better shields but it would have to be with existing plans and new materials. Once again the resources needed would make the project impossible.”

Janeway smiled with understanding “So what are you working on this week?”

Seven smiled. “The same thing we are working on every week, how to get Voyager home as quickly and safely as possible.”

“Well then I will not interrupt.” 

Kathryn had dinner in her quarters. Her conversation with Seven left her felling a little unsettled. Seven was correct to believe her friendship with Crewman James could cause some issues for all of them. Kathryn knew she would need to keep herself apart from most of their interactions. Even so others may perceive favoritism due to a friendship with the Captain’s partner. Some may even try to use James as a way to get the Captain’s ear. Or worse start painful rumors about the status of Seven’s relationship with the Captain being supplanted by James. Janeway knew she and Seven would have to have a conversation about that. Not to curtail the friendship. She just needed to help Seven know what she might expect and how to handle it.

More concerning to Janeway was the comment about Lt Torres. It was still clear that the half Klingon woman did not care for Seven. She was no longer openly hostile but she was certainly not friendly or kind. Many of the crew no longer followed her example but some still did. “Well I can’t force her to like Seven so I guess there is nothing I can do.” The senior staff frequently socialized together so Janeway decided to let it be and just hope with more off duty time together that the two women would learn to more then tolerate each other. Janeway couldn’t have known that on a day in the near future she will cringe at how prophetic that thought turned out to be.

When Naomi Wildman was an infant Voyager’s crew was in constant danger. Janeway was often choosing from the safest of two dangerous options. The fact that there was a baby on board was not a huge factor in her decision making. Janeway almost felt guilty that she now had so many more options to keep the new babies safe. The enhanced sensors allow her to make more informed decisions about what lay ahead. Now safety not exploration or time saving is the over riding factor in all decisions. Risk was no longer acceptable. Enhanced shields reduced risk even farther. Sometimes it was hard to pass up the chance to gather information on the latest nebula or anomaly. The crew, however, was united in this new attitude and they passed the chances by. 

Janeway rolled over and snuggled next to the warm body sharing her bed. “Good morning Darling. Did you sleep well?” Kathryn had slept so soundly that she was unaware that her partner had been up for most of the night.

Seven required very little sleep. She needed to regenerate so she really didn’t need to sleep at all. The time alone snuggling her love did draw her to bed in spite of that and she frequently fell asleep. “I was not here most of the night.” Seven smiled at the memory. “Kat (Seven’s personal nick name for her goddaughter) is not feeling well. I rocked her for several hours so Lilly could sleep.”

Kathryn always had first dibs on Seven’s time and Thursdays with Harry were sacrosanct. Yet all of her other free time was for Noemi and Kat. Noemi was thankfully not jealous of the relationship and was frequently with Seven and Kat together.

“Lilly is very lucky to have you. I think she would have had a very hard time doing this on her own. I am not sure she knew what she was letting herself in for.”

Seven nodded. “Lilly has expressed that to me as well. It is no hardship. I was not prepared for the joy I feel around the babies. It is fortuitous that the family room is so near our quarters. I like to stop in and see all of the children.

Janeway’s smiled faulterd. Her face took on a wistful look. She once again realized that being the Captain’s partner required more sacrifice then Seven may have realized in the beginning. 

Seven immediately felt the change in her love. “Kathryn do you wish you could spend more time with the little ones?”

“They certainly are adorable, but I have never been that comfortable around children.”

“You did not want to have children of your own?”

“I was open to it. Mark was ready as soon as we were engaged. We planned to set the wedding date and discuss how our family would work when I got back from the badlands. We were taking that time apart to make the decisions. I knew that if I could not agree to children there would be no wedding. He knew if I had to give up being a captain there would be no children. We were at a stalemate really. ”

Seven nodded her understanding. “And did you come to a decision.”

“Yes, I was going to wait for a posting on a generational ship. If Mark had agreed to space I would have agreed to children.”

“Would he have agreed?”

“I truly don’t know.” Kathryn looked Seven square in the face. “I wasn’t even willing to make a commitment to living with him I don’t know if having a wedding or a family would have been a good idea. I think we may have come to that. I think it wouldn’t have worked.”

“And now Kathryn?”

A loving yet regretful smiled graced her face. “Well, the commitment part is certainly not an issue with us. I adore you and life without you is unthinkable. Children are another story. As you and Chakotay have pointed out I am basically the mother figure for 150 people. Is there really enough of me left to be a good mother to just one? I don’t know.”

Seven’s lips twitched. “The sibling rivalry would be quite unique.”

Janeway slapped her shoulder. “Ha Ha,” she said in a sarcastic tone. “What about you Seven? Can you continue knowing that our own children are not a likely event?”

Seven nodded. “I agree that life without you is unthinkable. I do enjoy and even love being with the children. However as step mother to the 150 you already have I think I can understand why it would not be ideal.” Janeway rolled her eyes and slapped Seven’s shoulder again. “I will continue to work with Ensign Kim to get to the Alpha Quadrant and if we are there soon enough we can have this conversation again.”

Kathryn nodded. “If we get there soon enough I would love to have this conversation again. I just couldn’t do it out here. I don’t know how I could possibly do it.”

If the two woman had been listening hard enough they would have heard the fates laughing uproariously at their expense.


	9. Chapter 9

Time was flying by on Voyager. The ‘Crew kids’ enjoyed a wonderful first birthday party. Tom Paris had created a small holodeck devoted solely for the use of the children. Each family had some solo privileges but mostly there were open programs that they all shared. Many crew members liked to come to the holo-park and watch the children play. As Janeway had predicted the entire crew was happily involved in the lives of these precious shipmates. 

The waiting list for parents that wanted children was not terribly long but there was a wait. Janeway couldn’t justify a population explosion but there were several more pregnant women and more waiting for their turn. Today the Captain was in earnest conversation with Crewman Jesse Standish. It seems her twins Marco and Jane were growing faster then her replicator rations could keep up with. “I am sorry Captain I am trying to replicate their clothes a little large but they are growing so fast.”

“Don’t apologize for having healthy children! We have to take all kinds of things in to account with children. I have created a discretionary credit fund for just this kind of happenstance. Send a pad with the specifics of what is above your regular rations to Tal Celes. She has the authority to take care of it.” Janeway was walking with Jesse to her station as they were talking. Jesse had shown an aptitude for engineering so she was training there. Tuvok continued to offer Academy level classes so the Crewman was studying in hopes of being an Ensign in the near future.

From the catwalk where they were standing the women heard loud voices on the lower level of engineering. “Lt. my intention was not to cause you discomfort. The reason for the system failure became obvious to me. As I was unable to reach you I believed you would want me to fix it and avoid more problems. I apologize if I was in error.”

Janeway’s face paled as she heard the Chief Engineer’s reply. “I don’t want you in my engine room. I don’t want you fixing things without my permission. I don’t care who your girlfriend is you are not to be in here with out my authorization. I am not taking the blame if you come in and screw something up.”

Seven replied calm in a voice. “I do not believe the Captain would hold you accountable for any error of mine. She never has in the past.”

“Well that was then, this is now.” B’Elanna stated. “It is not a risk I am going to take.”

Janeway looked over at crewman Standish. “You did not see me here. Is that understood?”

The young woman nodded.

B’Elanna was not concerned when the Captain requested her presence in her ready room. The argument with Seven was more mild then most so it would not occur to her that Janeway would ever hear of it. She was secretly glad Seven had handled the system malfunction that popped up. She got it fixed so fast nothing important was effected. What could have been a disaster ended up being a minor glitch thanks to Seven. Of course she shouldn’t have taken it upon herself to fix it, but it was a good thing she did. Hence the Lt was fairly relaxed as she waited for her Captain to speak.

Janeway handed B’Elanna a pad. “Lt Torres I would like you to make a list of all of the times I was unfair to you. Please document any incident were you feel that you were unjustly punished or accused and submit it to Commander Chakotay.”

B’Elanna stood at the Captain’s desk with pad in hand and mouth open in shock. “Captain I..you..”

Janeway held up her hand. “I do not know what I have done to cause your mistrust in me. I have no idea why you would publicly accuse me of treating you poorly. Hopefully your report will clear that up. As your feelings about my fairness were made quite clear this morning I think it best you protect yourself by reporting it to the Commander.” Janeway’s eyes were steal gray as she looked at B’Elanna. “Dismissed Lt.”

“Captain I don’t know what Seven has told you but…”

Janeway’s voice was harsh. “Nothing, Seven told me nothing. This morning I was on the catwalk in your department and heard you announcing to all who would listen that I am the kind of Captain who allows her personal life to influence her duty. I am not even going to discuss how you were speaking to a fellow officer in front of your staff. I will address that with the officer in question. She will be informed that all future incidents of that nature should be reported to the Commander as well.”

B’Elanna was dumbstruck. It truly never occurred to her that her attempts at belittling Seven were also attacks on the Captain. She took a step closer to the Captain’s desk. Janeway shook her head. “The Commander will expect your report by the end of Alpha shift. There should be a full explanation of what caused you to make those comments. Dismissed.” B’Elanna opened her mouth to speak. Janeway again held up her hand. “Dismissed Lt.”

As B’Elanna left the bridge images were running through her mind. She saw herself being made Lt over Joe Carry. She saw Janeway reprimanding her for going against orders and almost destroying the ship to get space folding technology. Reprimanding her but not demoting her. In her minds eye she saw herself being held in her Captain’s arms after a trip on the barge of the dead. There was not one image that could possibly justify her unkind words to Seven. There were hundreds of images that shamed her for saying them. The Lt was noticeably pale and shaking as she left the bridge. 

From her station across from the ready room entrance Seven could see how visibly upset the engineer was and vowed to talk to the Captain about it later.

Tom and B’Elanna were on their way to lunch when they saw the Captain and Seven in the corridor. B’Elanna pulled Tom in to a side passage. 

“What is going on? You left the bridge looking like death warmed over this morning and now you are hiding from the Captain?”

“Shhhh. I can’t face them right now. Just wait here until they are gone.”  
Tom shook his head and waited with her.  
.  
“Captain may I speak to you? “

“Of course Seven what’s up?”

“Actually I need to speak to you in an official capacity.”

Janeway rolled her eyes. “Ok Ms Hanson how can I help you?” Due to the intimate nature of their relationship the Captain had taken to calling Seven Ms Hanson when they were having a work conversation. It helped them both to remember where the line was between personal and professional. Neither Ms Hanson or the Captain were welcome when they got to quarters.

“I saw Lt Torres leave your ready room appearing quite upset.”

“I see.” Janeway had an edge to her voice. She was still displeased and this was not a topic she wished to discuss

Seven continued. “ I do not believe that you should reprimand the Lt for this mornings event.”

Janeway was surprised that Seven was aware of the situation. “That is kind of you Seven but it is not your place to tell your Captain who she should or shouldn’t reprimand. She was out of line!”

“ I disagree.”

“Excuse me?” Janeway’s voice was almost a growl.

Seven continued undaunted. “Even though we were able to do a complete overhaul last year there are many components of the ship that we did not replace. We could not rebuild the whole ship. While the fracture in the ion regulator could have been a significant issue, it was found and corrected. The damage that was done, while costly, was minimal.” Seven stood with her hands behind her back in her version of the attention stance. “I think it is inefficient to hold any one person responsible.”

Janeway closed her eyes and gently shook her head as if to clear out cobwebs. “I appreciate you providing your opinion. I have not yet received information on the issue you have mentioned and therefore have not yet spoken to Lt Torres about it. I will keep your input in mind when I do.” 

“I see. If you were not speaking to her about the repairs I guess I have..” Seven paused searching for an apt phrase. “stuck my nose in where it dose not belong.”

Janeway threw back her head and laughed. She loved hearing Seven try out colloquialisms. She took a deep breath. “It was considerate of you to stick up for B’Elanna but I wonder why you would. There is no love lost between the two of you.”

“I have no issues with Lt Torres. I have come to understand that I will not be able to earn her friendship or trust. Her dislike of the Borg is too intense for her to overcome. This does not, however, preclude me from doing what is right. She is an excellent engineer and the ship is better then it would be in the care of anyone else.”

Janeway put her hand on Seven’s shoulder and moved her forward. “Are you done with the Captain now? Kathryn would like to have lunch with you.” Seven smiled and nodded as the two women moved on to the mess hall. 

B’Elanna thought she had been feeling bad earlier. But now she hit a new low. Tom smiled at his wife. “Well Bee it looks like you have friends in high places!” The smile he expected did not come. Instead he saw tears shimmering in her eyes.

“I don’t think I am hungry any more Tom. I have a headache and need to lie down.”

“Do you want to go to sick bay?”

“No, I think I will take the rest of the day off. I’ll see you tonight.”

Tom became concerned and was about to suggest he help her back to the cabin. Before he got the words out she said. “Tom I need to be alone, to think. I will be fine.” She leaned in, gave him a quick kiss and headed down the corridor towards their cabin.

Alpha shift was just ending when Janeway heard a chime at her ready room door. She was surprised to find Lt Torres was the person requesting entry. Her eyes hardened as she waited for the Lt to say why she came.

“Captain, I was hoping that you would allow me to speak to you and Seven. It will only take a few moments and I would appreciate it.”

Janeway’s voice was not welcoming. “I don’t know Lt. I think that Seven may have heard enough from you for one day.”

“I understand why you would say that. I would like to try to explain myself to both of you. I don’t believe a report to the Commander would allow me to say what I need to say.”

Janeway studied the engineer’s face and then hailed Seven to ask her to join them. When she joined them in the ready room the tall blond looked curiously at the two women. It was clear they were both upset and angry. 

“Well Lt we are both here what is it you want to tell us.”

Seeing that the engineer was almost shaking Seven spoke up. “If this is going to be a lengthy discussion I believe it would be efficient for us to be seated.” She stepped up to the less formal side of the ready room and waited for the other two women to follow. 

Janeway couldn’t decide if she was amused or annoyed by Seven attempt to defuse the tension in the room. She really liked watching B’Elanna squirm. However pride in Seven’s maneuvering won over and she moved up to the couch. While the Captain and Seven sat B’Elanna did not. She paced in front of them as she tried to form her words. And then they just spilled out from her in a torrent that she couldn’t control. 

The half Klingon looked at the Astrometrics officer. “Seven I don’t hate you because you were Borg. Don’t really hate you at all. But there are things about you that have caused me to be unreasonable.” She looked over to Janeway. “And as I struck out at you I hurt the people that care about you as well.” B’Elanna took a deep breath.

“Before you came I was the one everyone looked to for solutions. Now you figure things out before anyone even asks. Other then Tom, Harry Kim is my closest friend. Now his Thursday date with you is inviolate. When you came on board everything changed. I felt displaced. Let’s face it Seven, you could simultaneously run every department and fly the ship if needed. And you are beautiful to boot.” B’Elanna looked towards the ceiling and then at the Captain.

“I don’t have a report to submit to the Commander today. I almost wish that I did. Instead all I have is a mirror and when I look in it I don’t like what I see.” She paused and waited for a response.

Janeway’s face was still unfriendly. She understood that what the Lt. was saying was hard for her. It would be hard for anyone. She just wasn’t prepared to forgive so easily.

Seven spoke first. “you are wrong Lt.” The arrogance in her tone was as familiar as it was grating.

B’Elanna rose her eyebrows in question. 

“I believe I would fail in running the herbonics department. I find that plants tend to die around me.”

Both women looked at her in shock. Janeway’s lips started to twitch a little and B’Elanna sat down with her head in her hands.

“What is it Lt that I need to do to end the animosity between us?” 

B’Elanna looked up. “Well you could shrink four inches, die your hair a mousey brown, have a lobotomy and tell Harry you don’t like him. Or you could forgive me the times I have been unkind and let me try to be a better officer and maybe at some point a friend.”

The former Borg stared at the Lt thoughtfully. When no answer was coming the Captain spoke. “Seven?”

“One moment I am weighing my options.” Janeway rolled her eyes and shook her head. B’Elanna who had no idea that Seven had any sense of humor just sat there staring.

“As I do not feel inclined to reduce my contact with Ensign Kim I believe I must take option two.”

Kathryn’s face had softened and she looked rather amused as she listened to Seven. Then she turned to B’Elanna and it was no longer so. “I am glad that you and Seven will be trying to work things out. I however do not have the luxury of just ignoring this situation. Your conduct was completely out of line and jealously is not much of a defense. I will be putting a formal reprimand in your file. I expect you to find a way to show your staff that your comments were disrespectful and unwarranted. You will have to earn my trust Lt. Torres because right now you do not have it.”

B’Elanna stood up and looked the Captain straight in the eye. “I understand and I am truly sorry for my actions. You have never been anything but fair to me and I am appalled at my own behavior.” She nodded her head in emphasis.

“Thank you Lt. Dismissed.” was the Captain’s reply

B’Elanna looked over at Seven as she was leaving. “Thank you for fixing the ion converter this morning. If it had waited much longer it would have been a real mess.” And then she was gone.

Seven and B’Elanna did not suddenly become best friends. But it was clear that B’Elanna’s animosity was gone. Without the arguments things in engineering were productive and rather dull. The two women learned to work together and ship as a whole was better off for it. Kathryn was able to get past her anger. She was still hurt by B’Elanna’s behavior but as there had been no repeat of it she was not holding a grudge.

*****  
Janeway was sitting in her Captain’s chair happy as a captain stranded 30,000 light years from home could possibly be. Her crew was happy. Her ship was running well and supplies were plentiful.

“Dr to Captain Janeway.”

“Go ahead Dr.”

“ I would like to speak to you privately would you please retire to your ready room? And Captain bring Lt Paris with you.” Janeway nodded to Tom and got up from her seat. “Mr. Chakotay you have the Bridge.”

Both officers were completely flummoxed as to why the Dr would be calling them for a private conference together. Janeway turned on her view screen to the Drs office.

“What can we do for you Dr.”

The Dr looked almost nervous as he replied. “Captain, Lt” He nodded at both officers. “I know that we avoid speaking of the events around the warp ten flight.”

“Yes,” Janeway responded, “and I’d like to keep it that way if at all possible.” Tom nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

“I am sorry Captain but that is not possible. As you are aware Commander Chakotay believed it would be wrong to leave your offspring behind. While you were still unconscious he collected the little ones from the planet and put them here in stasis. Due to an unidentified phase fluctuation he was not able to beam then aboard. He actually tracked and captured them, bringing them back in a shuttle.”

Janeway and Tom nodded. This was not new information.

“Earlier today we had a power surge in sick bay and the stasis pods were affected. I would not have been able to get them all out manually so I used the fetal transporter. For whatever reason it was able to lock on to them and transport. Sadly they did not all make it.”

“I see,” the Captain replied. As her offspring were amphibians that she did not remember conceiving or delivering she was not sure how she was supposed to feel about this information. “I am sure you did your best Dr.” She could tell he was genuinely upset by the situation

The Dr continued. “I was able to get 4 out fine. Of the others one was gone by the time I got to him. One died just moments after transport and a third is here on life support now. As her parents I need you to decide what you want done for her.”

Tom spoke up. “So you are saying that we still have four that are living? Did you put them back in stasis.” 

“Technically Lt Paris five are living. I can’t do anything for the little one on life support but I will need you to order her removal. I am not going to be able to put the others back in stasis.”

The Captain spoke next. “Let me get this straight. You put a lizard on life support and you need our permission to remove it? I think we can leave this in your capable hands Dr. As for the others you have my permission to return them to stasis.” 

Tom nodded his agreement.

“I am sorry Captain.” The Dr said in a rather grave voice. “It is not that simple. When I transferred them the phase fluctuation cleared up. They are not lizards, they are children. They are the size of 6 month old human children”

Both officers were silent. Janeway’s face was devoid of emotion and Tom’s was lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“I need you to come to sick bay.” Neither officer moved. “Captain Janeway,” the Dr said sharply. “I need you to please report to sickbay. You have decisions to make”

Janeway visibly pulled herself together. “Yes Dr. we will come.” She looked over at Tom. “We need to go.” Janeway’s voice sounded hollow and distant to her own ears. The Dr could see that she was floundering. That she needed to be guided in the journey.

“Captain,” she looked back to the screen. “I think you should report to the intensive care area. I think she needs you first. The look of Joy on Tom’s face was replaced by a somber one. He nodded his agreement. 

“On our way Dr.” Janeway said as they got up and headed out of the ready room.

The Dr met them at the sickbay entrance. He lead them behind a screen in the back. Janeway had no idea what to expect when she turned the corner. What she found, a perfect little replica of herself lying motionless on a bio-bed , almost drove her to her knees. In one moment her emotions went from scientific curiosity to utter devastation at the loss of her child. Fortunately the Dr was paying attention and grabbed her arm before she collapsed. 

Tom walked over to another bio-bed. A child, identical to her sister, was laden with tubes. The only sound in the room was the whoosh of the respirator that was breathing for the baby. He looked at the Dr. tears already forming in his eyes. “Are you sure there is nothing that you can do?” 

The Dr looked at the officers who had turned to grieving parents in an instant. “I am sorry, no.”

“How long after you remove her from life support will she live?” The Captain’s voice was gravely with emotion. 

“A few seconds maybe a minute.”

Tom’s voice was husky with when he spoke. “I want to hold her. She should be in the arms of her parents not some machine.”

The Dr shook his head. “I am sorry Lt she will be gone before I can finish disconnecting her.”

Janeway put her hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I can’t say goodbye with out a name. She needs a name.”

They both stared intently at the little girl. Tom cocked his head as if listening for an answer. “Stella, she is our child of the stars.” 

Janeway nodded and then moved back to the bio-bed containing their other daughter. She reached out with a finger and tentatively stroked the little girls cheek. “And this one? What will we call this angel?”

Again Tom cocked his head as he looked at the second child. “I think Angel is a fine name.” The parents smiled at each other gently and moved over to the unopened stasis pod. Tom looked at the Dr and he opened the pod. Even though the child, their son, had not evolved his parents saw only a child when they looked at him. They instantly loved him as much as the others. 

“Neil, if it is ok with you Captain I would like to call him Neil.” Janeway nodded. She put her hands on Tom’s shoulders. She turned him so they were looking in to each others eyes.

“I can’t be Captain right now Tom. Not right now, not with you.” Her voice was breaking as she held her tears at bay. “These are our children, mine and yours. Please let me be Kathryn.” As the tears fell from the eyes of both officers they hugged. For a few moments they held each other. And then they moved apart moving back to the side of their daughter Stella.

“Dr, if we were able to transport her out of the life support equipment will she have a few moments before she is gone?” Tom asked.

“Theoretically, but the transporter is not set up to be quite that delicate.”

“Maybe yours isn’t but Harry and Seven have made some modifications that could do the trick. They were going to demonstrate them to us at staff meeting. Can we try it Kathryn?” Janeway nodded. “Would you place your com badge on Stella?” Janeway did what he asked. Tom took her hand and led her over to another bio-bed. He lay down on it still holding the Captain’s hand.

“Paris to Kim.”

“Kim here.”

“Harry I am in sick bay. The Captain’s com-badge is resting on a small human life form. Use your new transporter protocols to transfer the child out of any non-organic substances and directly on to my com-badge.”

“I can’t do that Tom we haven’t even shown it to the Captain yet.”

“You are showing me now Ensign. Do it.”

“Aye Captain, transport will begin on my mark.” 

As they heard Harry say mark, little Stella disappeared in shimmering blue lights and reappeared on her father’s chest. Tom continued to hold Kathryn’s hand as he wrapped his free hand around is daughter. He was rubbing her back as Janeway stroked her strawberry blond hair. In just three breaths she was gone. 

After a moment Tom stood up and started moving towards the open stasis pod. Janeway understood immediately and gently picked up Angel. All three children were put together in the one pod. “We will have a service for them.” She looked at the Dr. “You will keep them together until then.” He nodded that he would.

The Dr started to shepherd them forward. “You have four others waiting to meet you.”

Even with tears still in their eyes from the loss of three babies the couple needed to move forward. Good byes said, now time for hellos. Just as they reached the divider Kathryn stopped and turned to Tom.

“Not yet. Tom this is about more then us. We are not alone in this. What ever happens from here we have B’Elanna and Seven to think about as well.”

Tom nodded “I think we should all meet them together. If we are going to do this we should start as we plan to continue. Do you think the Captain will let them off duty to join us?” 

Janeway gave him a quick slap on the shoulder. “Janeway to Seven Of Nine.”

“Seven here.”

“Please meet me in sickbay. Janeway out.” 

Kathryn looked over at Tom. “I am not going to try and explain this over the com.” She continued to look at Tom expectantly.

“Kathryn, B’Elanna is on duty. You have to call her.” Janeway rolled her eyes. 

“Janeway to Torres.” 

“Torres here Captain.”

“Report to sickbay Lt. Janeway out.”

Tom smiled at Kathryn. “You realize they are both heading down here out of their minds with worry?”

“Considering what they are about to discover out maybe they should be.”

 

tbc 

 

 

 

 

 

\


	10. Chapter Ten

As Tom predicted, Seven and B’Elanna arrived quickly with worried looks on their faces. Seven spoke first.

“Captain, how may I be of assistance?” 

“Kathryn. We are all off duty as of now. That goes for you too B’Elanna. We are all dropping rank.”

B’Elanna, who had never been on a first name basis with Kathryn spoke hesitantly.

“Alright.. Kathryn, what’s up?” She looked back and forth between Kathryn and Tom as they both opened and closed their mouths and yet no words came out.

Seven could tell that her partner was overwhelmed by something. “Kathryn you are making me concerned. Please explain the reason for your hail.”

Kathryn looked at Tom pleadingly. For the first time in anyone’s memory Kathryn Janeway truly had no idea what to say. Knowing it was him or no one Tom began to speak.

“Seven I believe when you were a drone you downloaded and read all of the ships logs.” Seven replied with a affirmative nod.

“So you are both aware of the situation that occurred during the warp ten flight?” Both women nodded yes.

At this point Janeway found her voice. “It seems this morning there was a power issue that effected sick bay…” 

B’Elanna interrupted. “I am sorry about that Captain. It was entirely my fault. I was changing the isolinior chips and I just pulled the wrong one. I cant believe I did that. There is no excuse.”

Janeway’s lips quirked into a half smile. “Let me get this straight. It was your fault? Entirely your fault?”

“Yes Captain I accept full responsibility.”  
Janeway’s smile got a little bigger. “Kathryn, remember we are off duty.” 

“Ok,” B’Elanna said hesitantly, “Kathryn I take full responsibility for the repercussions of my mistake. I am guessing there were some and that is why we are here.”

Kathryn was clearly feeling better and able to take control of the situation. “Yes, you may remember Tom and I had an incident as a result of the warp ten experiment.”

Both women nodded and Seven spoke. “Are you referring to your transforming in to amphibians, copulating and creating a clutch of amphibious offspring?”

Janeway rolled her eyes at Seven’s analytical yet accurate description of the event.

“Yes,” Janeway nodded. “Commander Chakotay captured our offspring and brought them on board. This morning’s power disruption affected their stasis pods.” Kathryn’s face quickly changed from mirth to sorrow. Sensing she was starting to struggle Tom took over.

“Three of the little ones did not make it.” He then had to stop for a moment before he could continue. 

For her part B’Elanna was confused. Everyone knew that the little lizards were on the ship and that they were an unmentionable topic. No one ever talked about the warp ten flight. She didn’t believe Janeway was ever planning to let offspring out of stasis so her clear distress was puzzling. None the less the engineer knew that some expression of sympathy was needed.

“I am sorry for your loss.” She looked at both officers and remembered the reason for the loss. “I am very sorry that I caused this.” The fact that they had previously smiled when they understood it was her fault made the situation even more confusing.”

“Thank you B’Elanna.” Kathryn said. “However that is not the repercussion that we are here to tell you about. As you may remember there were seven of them. Four of them lived and are currently out of stasis.”

At this point Seven spoke up. “Do you need us to help you recapture them?”

The emotional roller coaster that Kathryn and Tom were on might have been the end of lesser people. Rotating quickly from confused to devastated to happy and amused with a little bit of tredeptation mixed in is really not easy. But at Seven’s comment both Tom and Kathryn chuckled.

“No dear, we need you to help us raise them!” Kathryn replied.

“Kathryn are you planning to house them in your bathtub.” Seven quirked an eyebrow.

At that Janeway gave in to the stress relieving comfort of laughter. It was if all the tightness in her body came out in one big guffaw.

Tom continued in a more serious tone. “The Dr was forced to try and use the fetal transporter to get them out of the stasis tubes.”

“I understood that that was not possible,” Seven stated.

Tom continued. “It is true that the ship’s transporters couldn’t lock on to them. For some reason the transporter here is sickbay was able. Maybe because they were close by or because they were in stasis. Who knows?” At this moment he knew it was time to get to the point and paused not sure what to say.

Kathryn stepped in. “You will be glad to know B’Elanna that as a consequence of your error and the resulting transport the biological fluctuation was corrected. The little ones reverted to their natural form…” Before the Captain could describe that natural form she was interrupted by a babies cry. First one cry and then several. The Dr came around the divider. 

“I hate to interrupt this little powwow but there are hungry little people over here and I can’t feed four at once. I am however preparing four bottles.”

Janeway looked at Seven. “They are babies, four babies.” Seven’s face was stoic. There was no way to tell what she was thinking.

“They will be a part of my life now. Yours too if you are willing. Do you want to be a mother? Can you love these children?”

Tom looked at B’Elanna. I know this isn’t what we planned when we talked about children. But they are here. Kathryn and I haven’t met them yet. We wanted to all be together, a family. Can you B’Elanna? Can you love them with us?”

Another cry was heard. The Klingon woman’s face broke into a gentile smile as she responded. “I already do Tom. One little cry and I already do.”

Janeway’s eyes were locked in on Sevens as the former Borg responded. “Our children are hungry.” She took Kathryn’s hand in her’s. Tom did the same with B’Elanna’s and the four of them moved forward together.

Kathryn gasped and stumbled as she saw four babies who were identical to the two that they had lost. It was as if she had received a phaser burst to the heart. She took a deep calming breath. She heard a voice in her head say ‘You can cry for them later. Now go meet these little ones and love them for themselves.’ 

In an instant Tom and Seven each had a baby in their arms. They did not hesitate as they reached in to the playpen and snatch up a hungry child. Their faces glowed as the Dr handed them a bottle. Kathryn and B’Elanna were a little more tentative. They stared down at their little charges before reaching in and slowly lifting them to their chests. They each took a bottle from the Dr and soon all four babies were sucking contentedly.

Tom finally tore his face away from the child in his arms and locked eyes with Kathryn. “We can’t truly say hello with out a name.”

Janeway smiled at him gently. “Dr are these boys or girls?”

“Two of each Captain.” He replied with a smile. He looked at the child in her arms and pointed to his wrist. “The boys have red and purple bracelets and the girls are green and yellow.”

Janeway looked down at her son and grinned. Tom was holding the other boy.

Seven spoke. “In many cultures it is common to name children after their grandparents. Owen and Edward would be appropriate for the boys.” 

Tom shook his head. “Being named for two Admiral’s is a lot to live up to. They would be nice for middle names though?” Everyone nodded.

B’Elanna spoke up. “how about Scott? Scott Edward?”

Tom laughed. “Leave it to you Bea. If we are not going to name him for an  
Admiral how about the most well known Starfleet engineer of all time! He looked around. “Any objections?” Everyone smiled and Tom kissed the top of his son’s head. “Hello Scott Edward.”

Janeway smiled. “Ok now for number two.” She saw Seven break in to a smile and frowned in the other woman’s direction. “Don’t even think of it.”

Tom and B’Elanna looked puzzled then grinned as Seven replied.

“Well since two of four is out I would like to name him Harold.”

“You are kidding. Why Harold?” Tom asked with laughter in his voice.

“Lt Paris,” Seven began imperiously. “Who was the first person to befriend you on Voyager?”

Tom smiled as he replied, “Harry Kim.”

“Lt. Torres,” she continued. “Who was the first Star Fleet officer to accept you as an equal” 

“Harry Kim” B’Elanna replied with a grin.

“Captain, who is your favorite crew member?”

Janeway shook her head. “We have dropped ranks remember? And Captain’s don’t have favorite crew members!” The other three just looked at her smiling. 

“We do not.” They continued to smirk at her.

She blushed. “Ok Harold. Only because I happen to like the name. Captains do not have favorites!” 

She moved the baby up in her arms and kissed his head. “Hello Harold Owen Paris.”

Tom’s voice was sharp as he responded. “Janeway not Paris.”

Kathryn looked up surprised and started to speak. “But Tom…”

He didn’t let her go any further. “My children don’t need my stigma Kathryn. What if one of them goes to the Academy? Do they need to share my reputation. Three people died because of me and I was dishonorably discharged. It has to be Janeway.”

She may have been Kathryn but she was sounding like Captain when she replied angrily. “Sure Tom, much better that they have the Janeway name. You know who she is. The Captain the lost an entire damn starship! And don’t even try to compare lives lost, you would loose hands down!”

Both officers stared at each other angry and then looked over to B’Elanna. “No way.” She answered immediately. “Torres at the academy means dropped out, ran away and became a traitor to the federation.”

Seven spoke up in angry clipped tones. “You insecurities are irrelevant. Paris, Janeway, Torres or Hanson. It doesn’t matter.” She glared in to the eyes of each co-parent. 

“Will they understand that you are rejecting our names for them? Or will they come to believe you are rejecting them for our names?” The others where shocked at power behind her statement.

“No matter what name we give them our names will still be famous, infamous or both. As our children they will be associated with all of us. We must lead them by example” Seven took a deep breath and continued.

“By remaining proud of who we are we will teach them. They will know that if they make a mistake large or small that we will never judge them as unworthy. If they are scared and run away they will know that they can always come home. If they are lost they will know we will never stop looking for them. And most of all, if the task before them feels too great they know that they can make themselves even greater.” 

After a moment of silence B’Elanna spoke up in a somewhat shaky voice. “In many families children have two middle names. As their birth parents they should really have your last names, both of them”

Janeway and Tom locked gazes as if communicating telepathically. Janeway shrugged and Tom spoke. 

“Paris is their second middle name. H looked at his sons. “Harold Owen Paris Janeway and Scott Edward Paris Janeway welcome to the Hanson-Torres-Paris-Janeway family.” The tense moment passed with head shakes all around. The four adults transferred their attention to the girls.

Kathryn and Tom spoke at once. 

“Sally” Tom said.

“Amelia” from Kathryn.

Tom smiled “Earhart?”

Kathryn nodded “Ride?”

“Yup” Tom said.

They turned their eyes to B’Elanna and Seven. “Sally Grace?” Asked B’Elanna.

The other three nodded and Kathryn asked “Why Grace?”

“I just think it is pretty. And well who couldn’t use a little grace now and then?”

Realizing a ritual had been established Seven kissed the top of her daughter’s head and said, “Hello Sally Grace Paris Janeway.”

B’Elanna looked down at the little girl in her arms. “So Amelia what do you think your middle name should be?” The Child did not answer.

Tom said, “Elizabeth.” The three woman looked at him has if he had two heads.

“You’re kidding right?” Janeway said.

“What’s wrong with Elizabeth? It is my sisters name.” Tom was sounding offended.

“I think” Seven said in dry tones, “that the temptation for some to call her Lizzy the Lizard would be too great.”

“Oh” Tom said abashed.

In a quite voice Janeway said, “Kes.” she smiled a rather winsome smile. “I would like her name to be Amelia Kes.”

As everyone smiled B’Elanna took her turn, “Hello Amelia Kes Paris Janeway.”

The Dr spoke from behind them. “I will add them to the ship’s logs. I am wondering however where you are going to put them. They can’t live in sickbay.”

The parents looked at the children in their arms and then at each other. “I guess the naming was the easy part.” B’Elanna said sardonically. Every one looked over to Janeway. 

“So what are we going to do now?” Asked Tom.

Janeway looked back at them. “I know it is a habit for me to make the decisions here. And from time to time I will have to make decisions as Captain that will over ride your wishes as parents. It will be no more or less then I do with the other family’s. But in all other things we are equal in this situation. You can’t look to me for all the answers. Any ideas?”

B’Elanna spoke up. “Well the Standish family seems to do ok and our quarters are bigger then their’s. We could set up two cribs in each and switch back and forth so we all get to spend time with each.”

Tom chimed in. “We could do every few nights then switch.” 

Janeway started to nod in agreement when Seven jumped in. “That is not acceptable to me. The children should not be separated.”

B’Elanna’s voice sounded a little tense. “Oh well then what is your idea. Your quarters are largest would you like to have all four of them with you?”

Seven cocked her head thoughtfully. “The idea has merit the adults could change quarters and the children would be housed together.”

Janeway’s eyes widened. “I am not in love with that idea. Let’s just take a few minutes and get to know these little people while we think.” She moved over to B’Elanna. “Switch?”

Both women smiled as they passed off girl for boy and began to cuddle a new baby. Seven was lost in thought. Her face did not reflect the peaceful look of someone thinking. She had her ‘accessing the cortical node and making calculations’ look. Seven kissed little Harry on the top of his head as Tom traded him for Sally. Then she spoke.

“Kathryn there is a maintenance closet between your quarters and Commander Chakotay’s.” Kathryn nodded.

“I see two ways we could use that to meet our needs. We remake it as a nursery. If we were to put access doors in from our quarters and the corridor we could all have unlimited access to the children. Many homes are larger then the distance from the Lt’s quarters to the nursery so using the com system as monitor would be appropriate.”

The others looked at her with approval. “And the other option? “Tom asked.

“When we tell the Commander that he will be sharing a wall with 4 infants he would have the option of switching quarters so that Tom and B’Elanna could move in and the doors would go from both quarters.”

B’Elanna looked hesitant. “That seems an awful lot like the four of us moving in together. I ummm.” She looked at the Captain with big eyes and noticed she was looking back at her the same way.

Seven shook her head. “We will still have the privacy of our own quarters and the doors could be closed based on who is on call with the children.” All four of the adults nodded slowly. 

“Any other ideas come to mind?” Janeway asked.

Everyone nodded “No.”

“Anyone have a choice plan one or two?” 

Tom and B’Elanna nodded “No”

Seven spoke again. “I believe it would be fair to allow the Commander to decide. He will be inconvenienced by either choice.” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“So,” Janeway asked. “Do we all agree that we should create a nursery from he closet?” Again everyone nodded in agreement. 

Janeway smiled. “Ok here we go then.” She tapped her com badge. “Janeway to Ensign Talbit” Talbit, Voyager’s Chief of Maintenance responded immediately. 

“Ensign please assemble a team to modify the closet next to my quarters as an additional room. Cut a door from my quarters directly in to it.”

“Aye, Captain. Should I check with Lt. Torres for the energy requirements?”

“Why would you need to that?” Janeway replied quizzically. 

The Ensign stumbled trying to think of a plausible reason for his question.

B’Elanna closed her eyes and spoke. “Normal power is fine, Talbit.” He was happy to hear his supervisors voice. As she had given the order for extra power if the Captain ask for changes he was glad she could explain.

B’Elanna couldn’t help but grin as she continued. “It is not for an alcove just a baby.” She paused as she tried not to laugh. “This is a priority Ensign. Let me know as soon as you are done.”

Janeway squinted her eyes at her Chief Engineer. “You were prepared for an alcove moving request?”

“Yup,” B’Elanna said cheerfully. “Glad the Captain wasn’t here to hear about that. She doesn’t like her private life speculated on.” The engineer looked at her with a challenge.

“Yes, the Captain doesn’t like her private life speculated on but it was a pretty reasonable thing to prepare for.” 

She looked at her new almost-roommates seriously. “I am, however, sure if she heard that there were any bets settled or new pools made about her private life there would be a lot of trouble for the people involved.” 

Kathryn was making a point. It will not matter how close they come. The Captain is still the Captain to the crew at large.

Tom and B’Elanna got the message and were not particularly concerned. They learned a lot about professionalism by watching the relationship between Kathryn and Seven develop. The two officers had no doubt that there will be boundaries. They were aware it wouldn’t be easy. But as they looked at the four babies in their arms they knew it would work. It had to work.

Janeway’s face got an impish look about it. B’Elanna and Seven looked at her in question. Tom on the other hand broke in to a big grin. “Oh this is going to be fun.”

Janeway’s smile grew bigger as she hit her com badge. “Janeway to Chakotay”

When he responded she invited him to sickbay. As with the others she gave no information beyond that. Seven and B’Elanna broke in to smiles as they thought about what was coming. Chakotay did not disappoint.

The Commander came round the corner in to sick bay and came to a complete stop. He closed his eyes and then opened them. He glanced at the babies then at the Captain and then did it again. As the little ones were almost replicas of their mother there was no doubt who she was.

“Commander,” Janeway said in a rather low husky voice. “We would all like to thank you for your decision not to abandon our children.”

He replied with a hesitant, “You’re welcome.”

And then with out realizing he was going to do it. Tom strode across the room with his daughter in his arms. The two men had become friendly and even cautions friends over the years. However no one could have predicted what happened next. In the blink of an eye Tom pulled the Commander in to a tight hug barely managing to avoid squishing Amelia. 

“Thank you. Thank you for not leaving them in that Swamp.” He pulled away and kissed his daughter’s delicate cheek. “There just aren’t words enough, thank you.”

Kathryn and B’Elanna were both aware of this tender side of Tom. But Chakotay and Seven were left speechless. Tom held his out daughter for Chakotay to hold. 

“Say hello to Uncle Chakotay, Amelia.” The little girl turned her head in to his chest as the Commander pulled her close.

Janeway stepped forward. “So I think we are going to have a lot of scheduling issues Commander.” She said with a smile in her voice. 

The Commander found his voice. “I am sure it can be worked out Captain. Who do you have there?”

“This is Sally, B’Elanna has Scott and Seven has Harry.”

Chakotay laughed out loud. “I always knew he was your favorite.”

Janeway glared at him. “Captain’s don’t have favorites.” She glanced at her lover. “He is Seven’s favorite.”

“I am sure that the crew will keep that in mind as they tease him for the next 30 years!”

All five of them grinned. “It is so unfair that we are loving that idea so much.” said B’Elanna

Seven looked up and said very seriously. “Five years. The crew will only be able to tease Ensign Kim for five years.”

Janeway looked at her curiously. “Why?”

“We will be living on earth in five years.” Replied Seven imperiously.

“Really” B’Elanna said sarcastically. “How do you know that?”

“Ensign Kim and I are working on this goal. With the inducement of ceasing any teasing I am sure he will redouble his efforts.”

“Well,” said the Captain dryly. “I guess we better ramp it up a little.” Every one laughed.

Seven did not laugh she caught the eye of every member of the group and said in a voice that brokered no compromise. “I assure you this mission will be over in five years.”

Janeway was unsure how to respond to that certainty. They all knew if Seven says something that firmly then there is little room for doubt. 

“In the mean time we have to find a place to raise them.” She quirked her eyebrow at the Commander and Kathryn told him of the options they had come up with. He blanched at the thought of sharing a wall with the nursery and immediately agreed that switching quarters with Tom and B’Elanna would be ideal.


	11. 11

Unlike the other Voyager parents four senior officers could not be off duty for a long maternity leave. Figuring out how to work as a family became a top priority. For the first few weeks the couples alternated a few days off each. Then they began to spend time in different combinations. Seven felt this would make the children feel secure with all of their parents. 

Each of the foursome was fascinated with the way that the others adjusted to parenthood. Of course Seven downloaded everything there was to know about child rearing. She was frustrated by conflicting information, but soon learned to take the information and go with her instincts. In her interactions with the children she was affectionate and loving. Kathryn was amused with Tom and B’Elanna’s shock at Seven’s nurturing ways. 

The tender side of Tom had always been recognizable simmering just bellow the surface. His gentleness was no surprise to anyone but himself. He was always the first to laugh at a funny face and the one who blew on bellies to make the funny faces happen. He was sometimes frustrated by Seven’s need for a firm schedule yet he agreed that it made things easier for all concerned. Kathryn and B’Elanna were amazed and even a little jealous at the way their spouses worked in concert in the care of their children. Tom and Seven were always the first to know what was wrong and how to fix it.

B’Elanna was amazing at organizing the physical aspects of the family. She constantly found new ways to provide for their comfort and safety. All of the families on Voyager benefited from the child proof com-badges and inventive toys that the engineer developed to keep her foursome out of trouble. B’Elanna’s fierce attitude towards life was channeled in to physical play. She frequently caused the little ones to laugh as they were chasing her around the quarters on all fours.

While the eight of them were not all living together they were close enough to feel it. Kathryn was the diplomat that kept the batlith and nano-pobes where they belonged. To the children she was the kisser of boo boos and her legs were the ones they wrapped around when something scared them. As the children started to speak they broke her heart. The others were Daddy, Momma and Momma B. Kathryn however was Captain Jaynay eventually shortened to Captain. The children followed along with everyone else. No one called for Momma Kate over the Com. Captain Janeway was called for and she always answered.   
Just getting off from a gamma shift rotation Captain Janeway was bone weary. She was too tired to contemplate a bath no matter how much it would have helped her sore muscles. So she opted for a hydro shower ‘Why do I ever visit engineering?’ she thought to herself. After a recent “battle” with a previously unheard of anomaly the Captain decided to see how repairs were going. Before she knew it she had a tool kit and was crawling through Jefferies tubes. “I bet Jean Luc never had to do this.” That of course caused a somber reminder that Captain Jean Luc Picard was fighting something much worse then plasma shooting special rifts.

As she was drying off Kathryn heard a large bang and then the wail of several upset children. Having just left B’Elanna and Seven in engineering she knew Tom was on his own. Maybe she was just too tired or just to panicked to think straight but it didn’t occur to her that she was running in to the nursery completely nude. 

She rushed in to the children’s room and immediately swept Scott up from the floor. He had a big red welt on his forehead and was yelling at the top of his lungs. Tom rushed in at the same time picking up Hop. Harold Owen Paris Janeway was living up to his nick name Hop. The child was always in motion. He was first to walk, climb, run and fall. He also is an escape artist. Containing him was a constant problem. 

Janeway murmured to Scott as she jiggled him gently in his arms and kissed the welt on his head. “What happened baby.” At eleven months Scott was pulling him self up in his crib and crawling like a fiend. The girls had taken their first few tentative steps and Hop was running around all of them. As she comforted her son she looked around the room. The front of Scott’s crib lay on the floor broken. 

Tom spoke up. “Based on the room’s appearance I would guess this little man,” he paused to give Hop a kiss on the head. “Climbed out and tried to assist Scotty in joining him.” 

The girls were standing in their cribs crying loudly. Whether it was  
in sympathy for their injured brother or anger at the rude awakening was up for question. Scott snuggled in to his mothers neck and began to quiet down. The girls sat down in their cribs and began to play with their plush targs and Hop struggled to get down.   
Tom put Hop down and started picking up the pieces of the broken crib. “Maybe we should just move them to toddler beds. They are starting to escape anyway. If Hop is teaching them to climb out it may be less dangerous to just give them the freedom.” He looked over at Kathryn for agreement and promptly forgot what he was saying. In the periphery of his mind he had realized she had come in undressed. Now receiving the image full force set him aback. 

“Umm Captain would you like me to take him so you can..well..”

Kathryn looked down remembering what she was doing when she heard the cry. She smiled and shook her head amused by his embarrassment. “That’s ok Tom. He can come with me while you settle the rest.”

Tom didn’t look away in time to miss the Captain’s lovely backside as she and Scott left him. Tom sat down on the floor with Hop. He replayed the view in his mind. Kathryn’s body did not have a spare ounce of fat. While she was clearly well toned and muscular she was also petite and lovely. Her skin was smooth and her curves were perfect. He knew he would never be able to look at her in quite the same way again. 

 

The Captain was on the bridge for about five minutes when she approached her pilot. “Mr. Paris” Her voice coming unexpectedly behind him caused Tom to practically jump out of his skin.

“Yes Captain.” He replied without turning around.

“Please join me.” The Captain started towards her ready room expecting him to follow.

“Aye Captain.”

As is her custom Janeway went directly to her replicator. “Coffee Black, Would you like anything Tom.”

“No ma’am” 

She indicated that this was to be a casual conversation by waving for him to follow her up to the couch. “Tom we need to talk. Over the last three weeks things between us have become extremely difficult. It is so uncomfortable on the bridge that Chakotay felt the need to bring it up with me this morning. You seem uptight whenever I am around and are barely able to look me in the eye.”

Tom looked up focusing somewhere behind Janeway’s right ear. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on Tom.” she said in an impatient voice. “You keep your back turned to me on the bridge and you must know the grain of the conference table by heart. What is going on?”

Tom shrugged. “There is nothing going on Captain I am doing my job.”

“I know you are Tom. But it hasn’t been the same lately. I believe this all started the day Scott fell out of his crib.”

Tom’s gaze moved back to the floor.

Janeway’s voice became very frustrated. “Really Tom we are adults raising children together. I can’t believe that you aren’t mature enough to deal with one unfortunate encounter.”

Tom did not look up.

“Look at me damn it. This is unreal. You are our medic! You have had to put me back together far too many times to be bothered by a little nudity.”

In a quite voice he said. “It’s not the same.” Janeway waited hoping he would continue. He didn’t.

“You are going to have to figure this out Tom. What if it is Seven next time? Would we have another whole set of problems when that happens? I said when not if, Tom, because it will. We are practically living together and these things happen. How are you going to deal with this?”

Tom’s voice was low. “It wont be a problem with Seven, Captain.” He got up and started to move towards the door. 

“You are not dismissed Lt. Paris. I know that we are in that fuzzy space where personal meets professional. But we need to finish this. I understand you may be feeling uncomfortable.” She waved him back to the couch and with a big sigh he complied. “Tom you need to tell me what is wrong here. No matter what this is we have to work it out.” She put her finger under his chin and brought his eyes up to hers. “I promise you complete confidentiality.”

Tom closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it. “Permission to speak freely ma’am?”

“Please,” was Janeway’s heartfelt reply.

Tom started to speak slowly. “When you go on an away mission the crew tells me to fire up the welding equipment. Everyone knows when you come home a bone knitter wont do the trick for your steal enhanced skeleton” He finally brought his eyes up to meet hers. “Sometimes a smarmy ambassador or negotiator gives you the eye. We can see what they want and it isn’t always hearts and flowers” Tom paused trying to find the words to continue. “We don’t worry. You can always handle them.”

Janeway did not respond to anything Tom said. She knew that if she spoke it would spoil the moment and she would never get him to finish.

“We were all so proud of how you tricked Kayshak. No one spent any time concerned that he would hurt you or worried that you were alone with him. We all know your metal bones are covered with leather skin that is to thick for a knife to get through.”

Tom took a deep breath and continued. “It is true that I have put you back together many times. Knitting a limb, repairing an organ all part of the job. It’s just I never really think about all of the pieces. I only focus on the ones I am fixing. Seeing you holding Scott suddenly made all of the pieces came together.” Tom’s eyes bore in to Kathryn’s as if begging her to understand. “When I glanced up and saw you holding our son. You looked so beautiful. It was like looking at an ancient icon of the Madonna. It scared me, it scares me.”

“Tom” Kathryn started.

“No” He held up his hand to quiet her. “I need to finish.” He looked at her pleadingly. “We can’t loose you. If we are going to get home it has to be you in the chair. Chakotay is a fine man. This ship is full of fine officers but they can‘t do what you do, lead like you lead.” Tom took a shuddering breath. “The thought of you in danger makes me feel like we will spend the rest of our lives in the Delta Quadrant. I worry that our family will loose you, our children will loose you. We don’t take care of you, we need to take better care of you.”

Tom looked down at his hands waiting for a reply.

Kathryn’s voice was low and dangerous as she replied. “Let me get this straight. You saw me undressed and for the first time, after knowing me your whole life, you realized that I am a woman. And now that you have discovered that I am a woman you have decided I am to fragile to do my job.”

She stared at Tom with ice in her eyes. “If I were a man you would feel better.”

Tom’s jumped to his feet. “No you don’t understand. Its not that you are a woman rather then a man. Its that you are a woman rather then superhuman. Your skin is not leather. Your bones are not steal. You’re a human you could actually die.” He sat back down in with his head in his hands and repeated in a low voice. “You could die.”

Kathryn rested her head back on the couch with her eyes closed. She searched her mind for a way to reach out to Tom. She smiled as she thought of the 20th century comic books that the lieutenant had left as reading material in sick bay. She sat up and put her hand on Tom’s shoulder. She waited for him to look her in the eye. 

“I was afraid the problem would be lustful thoughts after seeing my superior feminine form.” She arched her eyebrow and looked at him with a self depreciating smile. “Now I think that would be easier to deal with then this.”

Tom grinned and the stress that had practically been choking him began to dissipate.

“So basically” she said acerbically, “you saw my Clark Kent and gave up on my Superman.”

Tom’s face clearly showed surprise at the analogy. He didn’t know she had read his comics. 

Janeway kept a gentile smile on her face as she continued “I think you have forgotten some important facts. Clark Kent isn’t pretending to be Superman. Superman is pretending to be Clark Kent. Peter Parker is Spiderman. When he puts his suit on he is protecting his identity the power is there either way” She reached up to her neck and began to fiddle with her pips.

“Listen very carefully Lt Paris because I am only going to say this once.” She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered in his ear. “Captain Janeway has super powers.” 

Then in spite of the silliness of her words Janeway made eye contact with Tom as if she was describing a battle plan against the Borg. “Sometimes I get to take off my spidey suit and be Kathryn but that doesn’t change the facts. I am a thick skinned, skeleton enhanced Star Fleet Captain. You have no need to protect me.” 

As she continued speaking Janeway stood up and indicated that Tom should also. “Nothing could stop me from being in the big chair when we fly over San Francisco and buzz headquarters. I may go disguised as Kathryn but I will dance at our children’s weddings.” She held Tom’s hand for just a moment. After giving it a quick squeeze she let go and said, “Dismissed Lt Paris.”

Tom left the ready room feeling much lighter then when he went in. He would never be able to explain how such a fanciful response was able to calm his fears. As he entered the bridge all heads turned towards him. When the door closed and it was clear the Captain was not coming out Harry looked over at Tom, “Well?” he asked.

Tom grinned. “My God” he said. The woman is a Super Hero!”

Harry looked at him rather disgustedly. “Well, Dahh” he said shaking his head.

Chakotay laughed as he responded, “Of course she is.” 

Tuvok looked over and said dryly. “Lt Paris you have known the Captain longer then anyone on Voyager. I am surprised that you are just figuring that out.”


	12. Chapter 12

It was not a good morning for the Captain of Voyager. Scott and Amelia spent the whole night in sick bay throwing up and she was mommy on call. Her eyes felt like sandpaper and she had a headache. To top it off she was being held hostage by an intruder that no one else knew was on board.

Kathryn had been heading to the bridge when she suddenly felt the barrel of a compression rifle against her head. A strong arm pulled her out of the hall and into the small holodeck that was usually used for the children’s park. No program was running.

“Who are you and how did you get on board?” The Captain’s voice showed no fear only anger.

The alien was a short rather round fellow with pointy ears and gray skin. His red hair was shaggy and he looked very comfortable holding a compression rifle. “I am Sanba. My ship has been tracking you for days. I was able to transport aboard when your shuttle was disembarking a short time ago.”

“You have a cloaked ship?

“Yes and soon there will be others. Your ship will make a fine addition to our fleet.”

Janeway growled her response. “And my crew, what are your plans for us as you ride off in my ship?”

“Not to worry,” Sanba replied in a cheery tone. There are several planets on which you will be quite comfortable.”

Janeway rolled her eyes. “Been there done that.”

“Excuse me?”

Janeway shook her head. “I have been spending too much time with my pilot.” The Captain’s absolute exhaustion was dulling her responses. She was having trouble building up a full head of steam. 

The alien sensed her weakness and was happy for it. “Don’t worry Captain just a few more hours and it will all be over. As long as you comply there will be no problems.” He waved his weapon at her to accentuate his point. 

A movement behind her distracted him from her acerbic reply of, “Don’t count on it.”

Kathryn turned to follow his gaze and felt a chill go up her spine. She stood shocked as Hop toddled in to the room. When he saw his mother he ran over laughing. He lifted his arms to be picked up. Sanba looked on speculatively as she automatically complied.

“Well Captain you have a child. That should make you much more co-operative.”

She shook her head, “ Once again, don’t count on it.”

“Oh I don’t know Captain. I find people tend to be most agreeable when their children are with them. For example why don’t you be a good girl and tell me your command codes.” Sanba reached out for the little boy. Janeway turned her body to keep his hands away from Hop. 

“Hurting this child will gain you nothing. It will prove your ruthlessness and the crew will be even less cooperative.”

Hop looked over at the man. “Whoz zat Cappin? Whoz zat?” 

The alien looked disappointed. “Captain, I see, not yours.” 

Janeway smiled grimly.

“No matter, you wont let anything happen to him. What would you tell his parents if you are unable to protect him.”

“That rifle you have there looks like it shoots a pretty powerful wide beam. I am thinking that if you did something to him I wont be around to tell them anything. I am not putting him down.”

Sanba’s disappointment was clear. He had hoped the child could be used to control the Captain. He knew from experience that a good Captain wont give up her ship for the life of one. The only exception seemed to be when the one was their own.

It took all she had to keep Kathryn’s fears for her son from her face. Realizing that Hop’s escape would be noticed fairly soon Janeway started to think of a way to communicate her problem to her crew. A hail came over the com almost on cue.

“Torres to Janeway.”

The Captain looked over at her captor. “Don’t be stupid,” he said waving his weapon once again.

She nodded as she answered the hail. “I was expecting to hear from you Ensign Torres. It seems you have once again allowed your son to escape.”  
B’Elanna was not sure what to make of the strange response. “I am sorry Captain. I will come get him right away. Where are you?”

Sanba was even more disappointed to hear that the child belonged to a junior officer. Then he began to get suspicious of the Captain’s conversation. He had no proof that the person who hailed her was the child mother. Maybe the Captain was sending a message. He looked at her menacingly. He relaxed when the child recognized the voice over the com.

Hop began to bounce in the Captain’s arms. “Momma B Hoppy found Cappin!” He chanted this several times. 

“I will be right there to get him Captain. Where should I meet you?”

The menace on the alien’s face came back.

“Belay that Ensign. I haven’t seen the little guy in a few days so I think I will keep him for a while. I will meet you in your quarters after Hop and I have some tea together.” Janeway deliberately injected annoyance in her voice. 

“ At that point you can show me what plans you are making to insure this doesn’t happen again. I am concerned, Ensign, that the Standish family can keep their two children in line but you and Crewman Paris can’t seem to contain one.”

“Aye Captain, I will see you then.”

As Janeway signed off B’Elanna was fully aware that something was wrong. 

“Computer open a one way link to Harold Janeway.” All of the children wore com-badges that were programmed to be accessed without a response to hail needed. As she listened to Sanba talk B’Elanna sent a message to Commander Chakotay and routed the com signal to the bridge.

The surprised bridge officers listened while the intruder taunted the Captain. 

“Such a big star ship to be overtaken by my little runabout.” He leered at Janeway. “And such a lovely leader. Maybe I will keep you aboard when we drop off your crew.”

“You really believe” the Captain said disdainfully “that you can take over my ship?”

The alien gave a self satisfied smile. “I was able to evaluate your shield frequencies after I came on board. They are already back at the runabout. When the armada gets here we will be able to transport your crew off the ship and our men on very quickly.”

Janeway was amazed at his arrogance. She only hoped that her crew was paying attention.

Chakotay looked across the bridge at Ensign Kim. Harry didn’t wait to be asked. “Adjusting shields to new rotating frequency. Scans show no other ships in the area.”

Chakotay nodded at the Ensigns initiative. Seven and B’Elanna were at the aft ops station looking for ways to locate the runabout. The other officers just stayed out of their way as the two women tossed theories back and forth. The open com link to the Captain had everyone on the edge of their seat.

“Hop want down Cappin.” The young boy was wiggling in her arms as he tried to get free. “Down Cappin!”

“Yes,” Said the Alien in a slimy tone. “Let the little boy down Cappin.” He focused on Kathryn with a big toothy grin. “There is nothing to hurt him here.”

 

The Alien looked around the holodeck. “What is the use for this room?”

Janeway’s heart leaped recognizing a tactical advantage. “It is actually a play room. I assume that is why young Mr. Paris was heading here.”

“Ensign Kim,” Chakotay looked over to the young man. “Can you lock on to him and transport him to the brig.”

The young man shook his head. “I checked for that first thing Commander. He has some kind of dampening device I wont be able to lock on.” He looked up from his board already knowing what the next question will be. “It is effecting the Captain and Hop as well.”

“Tuvok” The Commander spoke to the security chief. “Have someone standing by at the brig station.” Tuvok nodded and sent a message to that effect.

Hop’s voice was becoming whiney and agitated. “Down Cappin want to play.”

Janeway’s struggle to keep Hop in her arms was audible over the com. His other three parents could see his pulling and kicking in their minds eye. They were looking more and more worried. 

“I know Hop. I want to play too. What do you want to play?” Janeway asked already knowing what his answer would be. ‘Please let them be listening’ she thought.

“Hide seek, want to play hide seek.”

Janeway gave him a kiss on the top of his head. “I love hide and seek. I like it when we play in the jungle caves.”

Commander Chakotay smiled as he understood the Captains message. “Tuvok take a team and wait outside the play park. Plan to go in on my mark.” The security chief left the bridge.

“Commander,” only people who knew her well would discern the tremor in Seven’s voice. “I have the runabout on sensors. There is one occupant.”  
“Harry try to lock on and send him right to the brig.” 

The Ensign smiled satisfied. “Done Commander.”

“Tractor the ship and bring it on board. Based on what our intruder told the Captain we are expecting company in a few hours.” The Commander paused then continued.

“B’Elanna meet the shuttle and find out everything you can about what we are facing.”

All that was left was to initiate Janeway’s plan. As God Father Chakotay had enjoyed Hop’s favorite game many times. He knew just what the Captain wanted. “Computer initiate holo-program Hide and Seek combine programs Jungle and Caves.”

“Chakotay to Tuvok, mark.”

Sanba had no knowledge of Holo-technology so he never really knew what hit him. Suddenly the empty room turned in to a jungle. He was trying to come to terms with the sudden noise and scenery. The few moments of inattention were all Janeway needed to run and hide. By the time the alien began to look for her he was stunned by the charging security team.

“Tuvok to Chakotay the Alien has been secured.”

“Thank you Tuvok. Please find the Captain and report to the bridge.”

Tuvok paused head cocked to one side. “She is still in the holodeck Commander I will end the program.”

There was laughter in his voice as the Commander replied. “Tuvok if the Captain has not ended the program she wants you to find them. I think Hop deserves his game. Don’t you?”

Janeway wasn’t sure about Hop deserving a game, he did escape after all. But she was sure that ‘Cappin’ needed a snuggle. Holding her precious two year old son was a necessity. Just for a moment, assuring herself that he was ok, she held him tight. It was only a couple of minutes before she saw Tuvok’s face peeking in to their hiding place.

When Hop saw the Commander he jumped up clapping his hands in glee. Hop considered being found a win not a loss. “Thank you Tuvok.” Janeway gave him a cocky smile. “As chief of security I did expect you to find us in a little more timely manner. Maybe you should spend some more time down here with the kids.”

Tuvok cocked his eyebrow. “I will take that under advisement, Captain.”

Janeway swung her son on to her hip and headed out of the holodeck. “I am going to deliver this little man back to Celes. Janeway to Chakotay” she called as she strode out in the corridor.

“Yes, Captain”

“Report”

Chakotay responded quickly. We have the two trespassers in the brig. Their ship is being tracterd in now. We have adjusted sensors to the cloaking device on the runabout and have 4 ships on long range sensors. Intercept in 4 hours.”

As they approached the daycare area Janeway let Hop down to run ahead before she continued. “Have Harry access all available information from Sanba’s ship. Make sure he erases any info they have on us. Get  
B’Elanna to disable their weapons and warp core. Put the ship back in space and the idiots in the brig back in the ship.”

“Aye Captain” Chakotay’s reply was sharp in comparison to the Captain’s tired dull tone.

“Once we have put them off the ship resume course maximum warp. I do not want their friends to have a chance to catch up.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem Captain,” Chakotay responded “It seems that Warp 5 is their Maximum. By the time they get here we will be out of their sensor range.”

“Thank you Commander,” Janeway waved to Celes who had Hop in her arms. Moving towards her quarters she said, “I will be in my quarters. Janeway out.”

It did not go without notice that Janeway had not given any orders relating to Seven. Seven looked at the Commander and he nodded. No words were needed. It didn’t take a genius to know that the Captain should not be alone just now. Nor did it take one to know Seven was who she needed.

 

Seven found her partner in the nursery. Kathryn wasn’t surprised at her entrance. She expected her. With out words Seven put her arms around her love and pulled her in tight. She began placing kisses on the top of Kathryn’s head as she moved her out of the nursery towards the bedroom. 

“It is over. The ship is safe. Our son is safe.” Seven’s soothing tones were not the type one would expect to be crooned to a Star Fleet Captain. But Kathryn relaxed a little with each word.

“Seven…”

“Shhh” The taller woman hushed her love. “We will talk later.” Seven moved to the bed and laid down with Kathryn. She pulled the older woman into a tight embrace and held her close. Seven felt Kathryn relaxing and growing more calm with every breath. Dealing with the aftermath of the abject terror that Kathryn had felt when Hop toddled in to the aliens present left her completely drained. It only took a few moments for the fatigue she had already been feeling from the night before to take over and allow the Captain to fall asleep in the arms of her love.

Kathryn opened her eyes after a refreshing three hour nap. The morning’s events came back to her in a rush Kathryn‘s heart began to pound as she located her family. “Computer state the location of the Janeway children and Kathryn Jamison.” 

The computer informed the worried woman that all of the children were where they belonged. The fact that she included little Kathryn in her inquiry was not surprise to Seven. The child’s special place in Kathryn’s heart was no secrete. She turned to Seven and began to speak. Before she could get a world out Seven put a finger to Kathryn’s lips. “Not yet.” The younger woman said in a very quite voice. Then Seven replaced her finger with her lips and pulled Kathryn in to a soul searing kiss. 

“I am gong to love you now.” The younger woman told her lover as she began to remove Kathryn’s clothes. “You will think of nothing but me and how I make you feel.” Seven’s hands roamed Kathryn’s body. Her mouth found the redheads neck and the sensitive spot behind her ear. As promised Kathryn was not able to think of danger or aliens only of the hands and mouth of her lover as she pleasured every inch of her.

Seven spread Kathryn’s legs and began to place gentle kisses on her thighs. She slowly kissed upwards starting at the right knee. When she reached the apex Seven gave a teasing swipe of her tongue and then started again from the left knee. This time as she reached Kathryn’s center Seven took her loving torture to the next level. Kathryn moaned as she felt her nipple being pinched while Seven’s tongue was lapping the moisture between her legs. “Seven please” Kathryn’s voice was husky with need as she arched her back and pushed down for more contact with Seven’s amazing mouth. 

After a few minutes of this exquisite torte Janeway’s toes began to curl. Seven slowly pushed two fingers in to Janeway’s wet center and felt her internal muscles clinch as the Captain went over the edge. The orgasm when it came was not the kind that washed over you all at once and left you screaming. No this was the rare kind that started at your toes and moved gradually up your body like a tsunami in slow motion. Vocally no screams were possible only gasps of wonder at the amazing strength and length of it all. 

Kathryn smiled as she felt Seven crawl up her body. Once again she was physically and emotionally spent, but this time in a good way. The sobs of fear and terror that she had been holding back since she and Hop left the holodeck were gone. “Well I must say that an orgasm is much better then a crying jag for emotional release.” Janeway’s voice was laced with sardonic humor.

“Indeed” Was the Blonds’ reply. “I was very frightened for you and Harold. I heard what was going on and could not help.” She pulled Kathryn in to a hug.

Kathryn pressed a gentle kiss to Seven’s cheek as she responded. “When Sanba saw Hop he was so excited. It was clear he felt that I would be easy prey once the child was there.” Janeway shook her head as if to clear out bad thoughts. “When my son called me Captain it was the sweetest sound I ever heard. All the times I was upset that my children called me by my rank became blessings.” 

Janeway took a deep breath. “The disappointment in his eyes when he realized that the child wouldn’t bring leverage scared me.” Janeway turned her head in to Seven’s neck. “I would have had to watch our son be tortured. If he had called me mommy it would have caused …” There was a hitch in Janeway’s breath as she stopped talking to calm down. “It would have been bad, really bad.”

Seven rubbed Kathryn’s back as the older woman began to shiver in her arms. “But it was not bad Kathryn. You maintained your composure while you devised a plan. You were able to communicate your plan and you were both saved. Once again the ship was saved by your resourcefulness.”

Janeway sighed. “Seven, I don’t know how much longer I can be composed and resourceful. I just want to go home. I need to go home.” She said this in a weary not tearful voice. 

Seven turned her head so that they were looking deeply in to each others eyes. “I told you two years ago that this mission would be over in five years. Hold on for three more years and you will be home.”

Janeway’s patented half grin appeared on her face. Her voice was teasing “Yes I remember you saying that. How can you be sure?” 

“I am Borg.”

Janeway laughed at Sevens standard reply for just about anything.

“Ensign Kim and I have several different projects that we are working on. While we have not yet been able to adapt them to our needs one of them is bound to be successful.”

Janeway looked at Seven realizing the woman was actually serious in her proclamation of home in three more years.

Seven continued, “I assure you that Ensign Kim’s motivation for success grows daily.”

“Why is that?”

Seven’s half smile was evident as she replied. “Some of his newer nicknames have become quite annoying to him.”

Janeway raised an eyebrow in question.

“Apparently Tom mentioned your fondness for dogs. He reveled that you had a canine in the alpha quadrant named Molly. I would say that Ensign Molly is his least favorite nomenclature. CP follows a close second. Some say stands for Captain’s Pet other claim Captain’s Puppy.”

Janeway closed her eyes in sympathy for the young man. Though she was not willing to admit was already aware of the situation.

Seven looked at the Captain accusingly. “Do not claim to be unaware of this. Others may be fooled by your act but not me. It was cruel of you to call, ‘Come Harry’ when you asked him to go to Astrometrics with you.”

Seven’s eyebrow was cocked as she waited for the Captain’s response. Janeway looked at Seven grinning without any guilt in evidence. “Anything to help get us home faster.”

Seven let out a rare chuckle. “As long as he does not get so upset that he is distracted from out goal. Each of our projects are sound however we are having trouble in their execution.”

Janeway shrugged. She would never admit that she was a little jealous that Seven and Harry worked so closely together and she could not be included. “Well I guess you should put all three in a jar and shake them up. If you do it right the cream will raise to the top.” Janeway did not see the look of concentration that her comment caused on Seven’s face. If she had she would have know that three years was suddenly about to be two. 

The two women lay cuddleing in bed for a few more minutes. “I have to go to the bridge you know.” Janeway said as she began to move out of Seven’s arms.

“Yes, I know.” Seven pulled the Captain back. “But not yet. I also was frightend by today’s events. I feel that it is only fair that I also have a cathartic release.” Janeway smiled and kissed her lover. It was another hour before the Captain made an apperance on the bridge.

Janeway arrived on the bridge confident and clear eyed. Her crew were prepared to ignore the evidence of tears and stress that they were sure would accompany her. They shook their heads at the strength they felt coming from her. It was another day in the Delta, another page in the Janeway legend.


	13. Chapter 13

Kathryn regretfully kissed Seven good bye as the younger woman left for her weekly date with Ensign Kim. An evening with Chakotay did not have the appeal that dragging Seven back to bed would. Kathryn would gladly cancel but Seven’s meetings with the Ensign were inviolate. The only time they had missed in 4 years was when Seven was ill. 

Seven entered the cargo bay quickly. She was pleased to see her collaborator was already in attendance. “Ensign Kim” She said in greeting. As always he looked up annoyed.

“Seven how many times have I asked you to call me Harry when we are off duty?”

The young woman cocked her head as if the question required thought. “Three Hundred and forty two.” She responded with out inflection.

“Well I really need to know why you refuse. I consider us friends. When you call me Ensign Kim it feels like we are only co-workers. Are we friends?”

“Yes” was Seven’s curt response.

Harry nodded happy she felt the same. “So will you please call me Harry?”

“No” She turned to their work table. Over the years they had cordoned off a small portion of cargo bay one as their lab. No one complained due to the great success of the relationship. Every one knew the lab was off limits and respected that.

After three hundred and fourth requests Harry finally lost patience. “Why the hell not.”

Seven replied in quiet tones. When I first came on board you were kind to me. I did not appreciate it at the time. Since then I have come to understand your welcome was a gift. When I think of you as Harry I do not feel the same measure of affection as when I think of you as Ensign Kim.” 

Harry couldn’t decide if he was shocked by the uncharacteristic length of Seven’s answer or the answer itself. “Thank you Seven.” He was at a loss for any other reply.

Seven looked her friend in the eye and nodded. She began to turn back to her makeshift station. She sighed as Harry asked another question.

“So what are you going to do if I ever get promoted? Will you be able to call me Lt Kim if the time ever comes.”

Seven rolled her eyes. “Only in public.” 

Harry laughed and moved to his own station. He hoped that someday Seven would learn to feel the same affection for him as Harry but he will never make that request again. 

“So what are we working on today?” Harry asked.

Seven looked up. “I believe we have the technology to achieve our goal. We need to combine some of the elements we have already been researching rather then considering them as separate approaches. We need to reconsider options we have rejected”

“Ok” Harry said slowly. “Give me an example.”

“The Vadwar tunnels.” Seven waited for a response.

“We decided they wouldn’t be helpful. We know how to make them but they would only help if they were made. And if somehow they could be of use we wouldn’t want to open a highway from the DQ to Earth ”

“Slip stream.” She waited again.

“We have not yet been able to find a shield configuration that would protect the entire ship. We have not found a way to avoid gravitational pulls that degrade the stream.” Harry paused for a moment. “Its really too bad we didn’t get to use those tunnels. Running through sub space would make the slip stream drive more possible. The gravitational pulls would have almost no effect.” He looked at Seven for her next comment.”

“Sling Shot.” 

“Too much energy for too short a jump. The time it would take to build it for each jump is prohibitive.” Now Harry waited. 

“If we were to install a small slip stream drive on a large torpedo do you believe the shielding we have devised would hold?”

The young man nodded. “Sure.” He walked back to his station and did some quick calculations. “For about twelve hundred light years“.

“And if we fired it into subspace with the tunneling bore that the Vadwa used to create the tunnel?”

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he considered the possibility.

Seven asked a final question. “If we used the sling shot between tunnels?”

“If we use the sling then we can make spaces between the tunnels so that it will not be an easy trail to follow.” His eyes widened “My God Seven, put all that together and we are home.” 

He began to furiously input calculations in to his station. Seven just stood and watched. She gave a small half smile as she listened to Harry mumble to himself as he worked.

“Three years, Seven. Once we get this started we will be orbiting earth in three years!”

Seven hesitated and then replied, “I concur Harry.”

The ensign looked up and their eyes met. His heart broke just a little and he regretted the 343 request. 

Over the next few weeks Janeway could tell that something exciting was going on. Harry was glowing and distracted. 

“Sick bay to Janeway”

The Captain sighed as she responded. “Go ahead Doctor”

“Do you have a few moments for me? I have a rather urgent need to speak to you.”

“Yes Doctor, you may join me in my ready room.”

Janeway was surprised at the speed of his arrival. She waited patiently for the Doctor to speak. She could tell by his stance she was not going to be happy with his information.

“Captain I need to inform you of some unauthorized pregnancies. It seems that a problem with the medical replication caused certain forms of birth control to be ineffective.”

Janeway rubbed her face in exhaustion. She was having one of those days that she was sure couldn’t get any more tiring. Thanks to this little gem of information it just did. 

“How many?” She asked in a resigned tone.

“Four couples were effected.”

“Who?”

The Doctor paused before he responded. “I cant tell you that Captain. I needed to alert you of the situation but the couples still have their right to tell people in their own time.” 

Janeway nodded her understanding. “All of them were established couples then?”

The Doctor looked relieved by Janeway’s calm acceptance of the situation. “Yes and all but one of them were on the waiting list to conceive. The children will not be unwanted.”

Janeway quirked an eyebrow and asked, “The couple that was not on the list how are they with the news?”

At this the Doctor fidgeted a little. “Well they were stunned and a bit taken aback. This will not be their first child so they are prepared for what is coming.”

The Captain nodded. “Keep me posted, Doctor. Is there anything else?” When the Doctor shook his head no she got up and followed him to the door. 

Tonight was family night for the Paris-Janeway family. Seven had scheduled holodeck time for a barbeque. As she and Harry moved closer to their goal Seven wanted to familiarize herself and the children with what to expect on earth. 

After a romp on the beach and a wonderful meal the adults sat together as the children played on a nearby playground. Tom looked at the three women and started to speak. “Umm, I have, actually B’Elanna and I have something we need to tell you.

“Oh” The sound escaped Janeway’s lips. She didn’t need to wait for the announcement she knew exactly what was coming. “Of course you do.”

Seven was looking curious but not concerned as Tom nervously continued. 

“There was a problem in sickbay and well B’Elanna and I were effected.”

Janeway rubbed her forehead and mumbled through her hands “Of course you were.”

Tom realized that Seven was the only one that didn’t know what he was about to say so he continued but addressed his comments to her. “B’Elanna is pregnant.”

In spite of her self Janeway grinned as she said, “Of course she is.”

Seven’s face was glowing. “That is wonderful.” Her voice was colored with more excitement then most people would think her capable of. 

“Tom cleared his throat. “Thank you Seven, even though this was unplanned I can’t say I am not thrilled.” 

B’Elanna spoke up and looked at both women in turn. “Kathryn, Seven I don’t want you to think that this is your problem. I am sure we can make room for the baby in our quarters. Our schedule with the foursome wont need to change Tom and I will just have to make more use of the daycare when the kids are with you.”

The smile fell from Seven’s face. She spoke hesitantly. “I do not understand. Will this child not be part of our family?”

Kathryn put her hand on Seven’s shoulder. “Tom and B’Elanna need to decide what is best Seven. It is their child.” 

Seven looked down at her Borg enhanced hand and then up at the group. “I have been an insufficient parent. You do not want to share this child as part of our family.” Seven’s pain was such that she could not stay another moment. 

“I will see you in our quarters.” She said as she prepared to leave before she burst in to tears. 

B’Elanna was shocked by Seven’s response. She quickly moved to cut Seven off before she could make her escape.

“Are you saying you want to have the same responsibility for this child as you do for the others?” B’Elanna’s voice was gruff. Even after all of the years spent on Voyager B’Elanna’s first expectation was always rejection. She was stunned by Seven’s response. “You understand this child will be part Klingon. He or She will not look like the others and Klingon babies are notoriously difficult.”

Seven instantly understood that B’Elanna was coming from her insecurities about her own childhood. She knew her response had to be right. “I have found,” Seven quipped dryly, “the same could be said of Klingon engineers. Our family has managed to survive one of them.” 

Smiling at Seven’s attempt at banter Kathryn got up and put her arm around Seven. “No matter how willing we are to be fully in this child’s life the decision of what that will be is Tom and B’Elanna’s.” She then looked over at the other couple.

“I think Seven has made our feelings clear. If you allow it we would love this baby as we do the others.” Seven smiled at Kathryn glad they felt the same way.

Janeway continued “If you decide to share this child the family dynamic must be the same. There are no second class citizens in our family.” 

Tom put his arms around his wife from behind. He pulled her in to a backward hug so that they were all facing each other. “We can talk about this honey I am sure Kathryn and Seven understand that this is all very sudden and we need to work it out.”

B’Elanna shook her head, “Actually it isn’t that hard at all. I know what you want Tom and it is generous of you to give me the ability to choose differently. But I know what I want and it is the same. Our family has worked so well I can’t imagine this little one not being a part of it.”

She looked over to the co-moms. “I am sorry that I didn’t have faith in our family. Thank you for wanting this baby.” B’Elanna’s eyes suddenly went wide and she broke out into a grin. 

“Oh Kathless, a Klingon Janeway. Do you think The Federation is ready for a Klingon Janeway?” 

Choking with laughter Kathryn responded. “Are you kidding, my sister will be so jealous when my kid has ridges and hers don’t. Her husband is rather bland looking.”

After the laughter died down Seven glanced a B’Elanna with a look of utmost sincerity. “Thank you for the gift of this child. He or She will mean more to me then you will ever know. Our family will be complete.”

Tom was the only one who noticed a decided twinkle in Seven’s eyes. Over the past few years they had developed a report that was akin to siblings. As he stared at her she gave him a slight smirk. It only took another moment for her meaning to sink in. Tom started shaking with renewed laughter. 

“You can not play favorites Seven. As much as this one means to you, you can’t play favorites.” 

Seven’s face was glowing as she smirked at Tom. Kathryn and B’Elanna looked on not knowing what to think.

Tom finally calmed down enough to choke out. “Don’t you get it? This little family completing Klingon will make her once again Seven of Nine!”


	14. Hard  Truths 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter

Harry was quivering with excitement as Seven and Kathryn joined him in the holodeck. Seven made him wait 6 months before she was willing to share their discoveries with her partner. After too many disappointments, too many dashed hopes Seven had to be sure. Kathryn would not have the rug pulled out from under her this time. Now she and Harry had all the pieces together. A go ahead from the Captain and they fire the first slip stream bore (ssb). 

Janeway knew something big was about to happen. Seven was much calmer then Harry but the sparkle in her eyes was radiant. As the grids disappeared and a lab took its place she waited calmly for the big reveal.

“Captain” Harry said in a shaky voice. “Seven and I have some research tou share with you. I think you will be pleased. ” He then began a simulation showing their plans to get Voyager home.

“Computer chair” Seven barked as saw Kathryn’s knees begin to buckle. The tremor in the Captain’s voice was slight but noticeable as she began to question the details of the plan.

“How soon to test the first bore?” Her eyes widened when Seven replied.

“The components are ready Captain. We just need your authorization to put them together. It can be prepared for trial in 24 hours.” Seven was glad Kathryn was sitting down as she continued. “It will work. We will be home in two years as promised.”

The Captain’s regained the calm demeanor for witch she was famous. And began to decide what the next steps will be. “Who else have you shown this to?”

Seven was surprised that the Captain would think they would show it to anyone before her. “No one” she replied.

The Captain nodded her approval. “We will convene a senior staff meeting in one hour. Tom will need instructions in navigating the ship thorough all the different stages of the plan.”

Harry nodded, “I have a simulation. It really wont be a challenge for him.”

“I would like everyone’s input on how often we will break up the trip to avoid a direct tunnel home. I am glad you figured that in the scheme.” With that she led them out in to the corridor calling a senior staff meeting as she moved.

 

It really was just that easy. Easier actually, B’Elanna found a way to make the tunnels deteriorate within a year of their passage. The Captain felt that they did not need to use the sling shot more then twice. The time to create and find the energy for each sling shot would have added more time to the trip then she was willing to spend. Instead she had them fly in random directions sometimes even back tracking a few light years before each jump. 

Of course the Paris Janeway’s personal life was a bit more difficult to navigate. Klingon babies really know how make themselves felt in a family. His lusty cry at his delivery should have been a warning of things to come. Donato Rainerio Paris Janeway arrived both beautiful and loud. If he was hungry, wet, tired or bored the whole ship knew it. His parents were as bleary eyed now as when they had four toddlers to deal with. 

At least Kathryn and Seven were well rested when he arrived. They had spent the previous four days enjoying their honeymoon on the holodeck. The women chose a very private event. The Janeway didn’t have any big party or ceremony. Seven wanted her name to match the children’s so with both Tom and Kathryn’s approval she became Anika Paris Janeway. They all agreed that keeping Seven of Nine as part of her legal name would not help her be accepted in the alpha quadrant.

From the moment Donato’s eyes were able to focus it was clear that Seven belonged to him. If she was in sight he demanded to be in her arms. Her implants delighted him. He would get frustrated when he couldn’t pull them off but trying was his favorite pastime. Now at eighteen months he was walking, talking and almost as good as his brother Hop at escaping. Another Janeway who is excellent at causing general mayhem. B’Elanna sometimes wondered if his middle name Rainerio, meaning wise warrior, was a bad idea. He seemed to be a little heavy on the warrior and light on the wise. Seven insisted on choosing his first name, Donato, meaning blessing. 

The Senior staff were together in the conference room. Today was the day. This tunnel was the last leg. Voyager was already in the outskirts of the Alpha quadrant, but this jump will put them in hailing distance of Star Fleet. One last hurdle and it is mission accomplished.

Janeway looked around the table. “Does anyone need to share any concerns or comments before we proceeded?” She looked at each officer individually and they shook their head in the negative until she got to Harry.

“I” He paused and looked down at his hands not sure how to start. Janeway looked at him curiously and cocked her eyebrow.

“What is it Harry?” 

“Well, we haven’t talked about what will happen. I mean the Maquee, the Equinox crew, Seven and” he took a deep breath “you. We have all worked to get home. Now I…” He shrugged his shoulders as he didn’t know how to continue. 

Janeway flashed her famous half smile hoping to be comforting while knowing that couldn’t answer all his fears. “The Maquee are a non issue. Not all of them had records and only Chakotay had an arrest warrant. Based on the messages we received using the Herogin network there will be no problem for him. He and all the Maquee have served with distinction.”

Janeway sent her wife a warm smile. “I have no worries about Seven’s reception. I am sure she will be considered a victim of the Borg and her return a miracle.” She knew it would be silly to protect Harry or anyone from what she knows could happen.

“I can’t predict what will happen with the Equinox crew. The people we have with us were not in control of the choices that were made by their captain. I will help the brass to understand the absolute desperation that they were living with daily. It is not like they had a choice to be dropped off at the next outpost. I really don’t know.”

Janeway could feel her officers, her friends, waiting for the final piece. What will happen to her. “I am going to lead this ship back to the arms of Starfleet. I am going to stand up to the board of admirals and answer every question they have. Every question fully and honestly. I have done many things I am not overly proud of in the past 15 years but I will answer to every one of them. I am not worried because no matter what happens it will happen at home.”

Epilog

The Delta Quadrant adventure became the stuff of legend. The intrepid Captain a hero. Now at 95 years old she was still a vibrant woman. A little slower using a cane but as vibrant and sharp as she ever was. Janeway’s rise to primer admiral of Starfleet was not meteoric but steady. She achieved the honor at 65 and worked for 30 years as hard as she ever did. Janeway was known as the woman who guided Star Fleet back to what they were always meant to be, explorers and diplomats. 

Janeway exited the lift and headed for her office. Her secretary a serene looking woman in her early forties, stood when she arrived. Tired of breaking in assistants just to have them transferred else ware Admiral Janeway started a policy of civilian assistants in her office. As a result Tamara had been with her for 20 years. 

“You have visitors in the conference room.” Tamara smiled as she spoke.

“Who”

Tamara started to tick off names on her fingers. “Admiral Janeway and the Commanders Janeway.” 

“I see. Why are they in the conference room and not the office?” 

Tamara’s eyes sparked. “There is also Ambassador Janeway and,” She gave a rather cheeky grin as she continued. “The artist Janeway, the cadets Janeway…”

The Admiral put up her hand to stop her. “I am guessing you are telling me that most of my family is in the conference room.”

“No Admiral what I am telling you is all of your family is in the conference room.”

“Tommy too?” Janeway’s smile was radiant when she thought of her one great grandchild. Like their father Hops kids did everything early so he was a very young grandfather. Janeway hurried in the room. Just before she entered she stopped. She remembered that her whole family wasn’t there. Tom and B’Elanna had passed 15 years earlier. Her of a rare disease not treated in time and him of a broken heart. The two couples had continued to live in tandem even as the children had grown and gone. Janeway missed them every day.

As the Admiral entered the room the Star Fleet contingent of her family jumped to attention. Donato laughed as the stayed in his seat. “I love it when that happens. Go back out and come back in. Please Captain.”

Having denied that request dozens of times she waited until everyone was seated and then finally did it. The entire family burst out laughing as Vice Admiral Harry and the Commanders Sally and Scott Janeway stood again along with three cadets and two Ensigns. Amelia Janeway tried to burn these moments in her memory. They would grace her canvases when she was next in her studio.

Little Tommy, the spitting image of his great grandfather, ran in to Janeway’s arms. “We are having a slumber party Captain!”

Her children never broke the habit of calling her Captain. To them it was the title that belonged to their mother. The next generations followed suit.

Janeway looked around in surprise. She sat down so the young boy could crawl up on her lap. “We are?”

Tommy was wriggling with excitement. “Yes on Voyager. We packed some bags and we are gong on Voyager, tonight.”

The Admiral had kept Voyager in space all these years. She was serving as the Admiral’s yacht. She took it on short journeys. However in two days both the Admiral and the Star Ship will be decommissioned. She will land her beloved ship on the grounds of the presidio and then attend her retirement ceremony. The longest serving Admiral in Star Fleet was ready to rest.

“I see she said dryly. I don’t recall authorizing this.” she looked over at the other Admiral Janeway for an explanation.  
“It is fully authorized Admiral.” Hop knew when formality was smart.

“I see. As she is my ship and no one outranks me I am not sure who could authorize such a thing.”

Tommy chimed in. “Seven said we could Captain. Everybody says you are…” 

Ensign Edward Janeway quickly reached out to cover his son’s mouth. Janeway looked over at her wife as she delicately removed Eddies hand from Tommy’s mouth. 

“What were you going to say sweet heart.” She put her finger up making it clear that no one should try to stop him from answering.

“Well Captain, everybody says that you are the Admiral but Grammy Seven is the boss.”

You could of heard a pin drop as the family waited for the fallout from such a statement. Janeway pulled out the old force ten glare. She looked around the room at all assembled. Then called out to her secretary.

As the woman entered the room Janeway said, “Tamara, Seven has graciously arranged a slumber party on my ship. Would you and your boys like to join us?” The smile on the Senior Admiral’s face was radiant.

Tamara glowed at the invitation. “Yes, Admiral we would love to.”

“As I am about to retire and you have been with me for a very long time. I think you should be calling me by my first name by now. Don’t you?”

“I would be honored to. Thank you Captain.”

The room erupted in to laughter.

Fin

It had to end somewhere. I truly believe this will be my last Voyager tale. Thanks to all who have read my work over the years! Maybe I will see some of you in other fandoms


End file.
